


Me and Michael

by Chimera_Cuddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck messes up Adam and Michael, Gotta save Adam, Hurt!Michael, Mental Anguish, Mental Institutions, Michael cares for Adam, Other, hurt!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera_Cuddles/pseuds/Chimera_Cuddles
Summary: To punish Michael for telling the Winchester’s about his only weakness, Chuck tears Michael out of Adam. Injured from having Michael brutally ripped from him, Chuck ensures Adam will never find his way out by placing him in a secure facility for patients with serious mental health problems and turning up the insanity.How can you convince people you aren’t insane when your own words condemn you. When all you can do is tell them, the people locking you up, that you shared your body with an archangel and the reason you had a breakdown was because God took him away and is now punishing you…
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

He screamed and screamed, then screamed some more.  
His voice cut out and a small whimper left his lips.  
It was so empty, cold.  
Where was Michael? 

They had kept moving. Michael flew them to a place where the sun blinded Adam, the buildings made of brown sand like bricks. They were in a city Adam could not identify. They flew to a town in the shadows of large hills with soring Pine trees lining the sky. It was wet and miserable, also evening, which threw Adam as it had been early morning in the last place.  
Michael didn’t stay along in any place. An hour here, a few seconds in others. Although he would never tell Adam, Michael was terrified. Adam watched a car going past them before feeling Michael’s wings once more stretching out.

He was aware of kicking his legs.  
His left arm was curled up, his hand trembling violently near his face. He kept hitting his nose. He could feel wetness, was that blood?  
His other hand was down, clawing at his stomach.  
He wailed and screamed.  
His hips trying to lift up, his legs felt crushed  
His skin was stinging as if he had been rubbed raw.  
He couldn’t see

Michael flew down in a large square Adam recognised at once from TV.  
“Vatican City?” Adam asked in Michael’s head. Michael nodded.  
There was nobody around, being night time. There were guards in the distance, but none paid any attention to them. Adam wondered if they could even see them.  
Michael scanned the large open space, seeing each individual chair left outside. All were empty.  
He felt into the very atmosphere, feeling with all his senses for any sign of God. There was no energy, no whisper in the wind.  
Michael ran fast, startling Adam. He dashed across the space with far too much speed to ever be human. He seemed to bend gravity as he ran over the chairs, over the small barriers, leaping up the wooden frames with his wings gliding out behind him. Adam was amazed at how much ground Michael could cover. What would take somebody around ten minutes to cover took Michael only a few. Damn. He would have liked to have seen this place in detail, but he knew now was not the time for site seeing.  
“What is this building?” Adam asked, he knew he has seen it before, but didn’t know the name  
“St Peter's Basilica” Michael answered  
“Nice” Remarked Adam “Why are we here?”  
“I need to find something” Michael landed at the top of the stairs and folded his wings, then held his hand out, the doors glided open and Michael stepped in.  
Adam could see everything through Michael’s eyes as the Archangel entered through into another room.  
“Wow” Was all Adam could think of to sum up this magnificent church. It towered for miles above it seemed to Adam, and branched off at either side of them. You could fit the entire house Adam and his mom lived in four, five, six times.  
The entire building was in darkness, save for the moonlight shining in from the roof way up ahead.  
“We must be quite” Michael whispered  
“There’s nobody around, well except those weird dressed people-“  
-“The Swiss Guard” Michael corrected  
-“Yeah, them, but you could just put them to sleep?” Adam reasoned.  
Michael was quite for a second, before he answered something that turned Adam’s blood cold  
“They are not what worries me”  
Michael stepped forward and Adam peered out at the room, in the moonlight it looked creepy  
“Where are we going?” He asked the Archangel  
“Down to the crypt” Michael answered in Adam’s head. He wasn’t even speaking now. “There’s something down there that belonged to Gabriel. We can use it to hide. I do not know where he hid it, but I can find it”  
Michael walked down towards where the moonlight was strongest. Although his footing was light upon the ground, Adam knew Michael was trying not to make even the slightest sound. They came to a small wooden wall and Michael stepped over it.  
The moon outside was shining light down in three large rays as Michael approached the giant dome above. Adam tried to see up, but Michael wasn’t looking. He was still walking, his entire focus was tense, his eyes flickering from dark corner to corner, from dark mosaics to even darker shadows behind the statues.  
A ray of moonlight hit Adam’s face, shinning upon his hair.  
Michael froze.  
Like an animal, his body, Adam’s body, froze.  
Everything went stiff with fear, Adam’s heart in his chest started beating ultimately fast  
“Adam…” He said inside Adam’s head “…I’m so sorry. I have failed us”  
It was as if the moonlight had moved.  
At first Adam didn’t see it, didn’t see him. Then he did.  
The moonlight was moving, coming down. Adam realized it wasn’t moonlight, but a white light, as it came down it formed into a man.  
A man Adam has seen before, once when Castiel had forced his memories into Adam’s head.  
Chuck leaned against the papal altar  
“My son, my once favourite, traitorous son, have you come for atonement?” Chuck asked Michael.  
The archangel was frozen in fear. He had been so careful. He had fled often when he felt his father catching up with him. Why now!  
“Did you forget to speak? Hello Adam. I see you bunking in there too” It was Chuck turning his attention to Adam that made Michael speak  
“Father..” He started.  
Chuck flicked his hand and Michael flew through the air. He crashed into the Altar next to Chuck, the cross and a few other holy relics fell off and landed on the floor as the table collapsed.  
“DON’T” Chuck roared. “Oooh Michael. You have disappointed me. Gabriel I expected. Lucifer was a guarantee, but you? You were meant to be the good son” 

Chuck straightened up and stepped over Michael, looking down at him.  
He raised his foot and pressed down hard, crushing Adam’s ribs.  
Michael grunted as pressure fell upon Adam’s lungs. 

“Telling the Winchesters, the one thing they could use against me, and you thought I would not know?”  
Chuck took his foot off Adam’s chest, but a second later raised his hand. Michael flew up and hit the structure above the altar. It came crashing down on top of Michael as he landed with a grunt.  
Michael quickly tried to get out from under the rubble, but Chuck struck him again, this time forcing his face into the floor, over and over again.  
Adam felt his nose breaking. Blood gushed from his nostrils.  
“You may have guessed, but in another world, I killed you once when you didn’t strike your brother down. I killed you again when you failed me. Trust me when I say I have no qualms with killing you now in this world”  
Chuck rolled Michael over and placed his hand on Michael’s forehead.  
Agony ran through his body. His eyes burned in a bright light  
“Father, stop it!” Michael pleaded “Please. Please”  
“Ohh no” Chuck smiled “Naughty children get punished. You should know. Look what happened to your brothers when they no longer played their roles. Three down, one more to go. Goodbye Michael”  
He was dying. He could feel himself fading out. His very being was being undone. It hurt so much  
“But Adam” Michael begged “Adam doesn’t deserve this. He is blameless!”  
Chuck stopped.  
Michael continued to twitch. His entire body burned. Adam was screaming in his head  
“You’re right!” Chuck laughed; Michael could hear the malice in his laughter. He wondered now how he ever thought his father was good, was light.  
“Adam shouldn’t have to suffer for your sins. But he will. As will you”  
Chuck plunged his hand into Adam’s chest. He touched Adam’s soul, with his other hand he plunged deeper, feeling for Michael’s essence. He gripped Michael tight and pulled his hand out with such force some of Adam’s soul came out with it.  
Michael’s screams cut out instantly, but Adam’s didn’t.

Adam screamed louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael screamed his name.  
Then he was gone.

Adam gasped, filling his lungs with oxygen as his eyes opened to harsh lights above him. He jumped. He tried to push his arms up to defend himself from Chuck, but his left arm burned as he moved it. There was no Chuck.  
Instead his eyes landed on a man and a woman.

“Adam. Try to stay calm, you are at Good Graces Psychiatric Hospital. We’d like to do a full evaluation”   
The man was speaking to him; the woman was shuffling through papers held in a small folder.   
“What?” Adam asked. He blinked, looking around the room.   
He was laying on a bed in a small room, curtains around the bed.  
“A full evaluation” The man said again  
Adam was confused. He rubbed his head. He felt so sluggish, his brain working much slower than normal.  
“Wait. What do you mean? How did I get here? I was in Italy, why am I here?”  
He tried to sit up, but the man placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder  
“Just try to relax. We need to run a blood test and there’s a few other tests I’d like to do. Your father admitted you, can you remember that, you blacked out”

Adam blinked again  
“My father? No. My father’s dead. Why am I here?”   
The nurse put on gloves and walked over holding a tray, she held Adam’s right arm and tied a small strap around his upper arm and pulled it tight  
“What’s what? What are you…” Adam finished, seeing the needle  
“No no no, don’t …” Adam looked from the nurse to the man  
“It’s ok Adam. We need to do a blood test to check your hormone and chemical levels, also to see if you have anything in your blood that shouldn’t be in there” The man smiled at him again.   
“NO!” Adam said, pulling his arm from her grasp. “Why am I here?”   
The man looked at Adam in professional concern  
“Adam, you are here because your father is greatly worried for you. You have been displaying manic behaviour, hallucinations and delusions. When you carved those words into your arm, your father felt he had no choice but to admit you here. You are currently here involuntary. Your family believes this is the best treatment for you”

“Words?” Adam looked down at his left arm, and as he did his stomach twisted and knotted up. It was covered with bandages and tape. Was he seeing things, or did it look like blood was seeping through the dressing  
“What happened to my arm?” He asked, dread filling him  
“Ready?” The woman spoke  
He felt a sharp pain in the crook of his right arm and winched. He had forgotten the nurse with the needle for a second and she moved in while he was distracted. He was not good with needles. He didn’t want to look at his arm, either of them. He closed his eyes tight, trying to wake up, for this must be a horrible dream.  
“Am I in Italy?” He asked. They didn’t sound Italian, they sounded American to him.  
“We are currently in Wisconsin. In America.” The doctor answered.   
“How? I was just in Italy” They didn’t answer him.   
After the blood test, Adam had to do other tests. He watched as the woman shone lights in his eyes, took his temperature, checked his blood pressure, even held his hand to check if he was sweaty. Lastly they asked him to pee in a small bottle. The most humiliating thing ever. They didn’t give him any privacy. Adam was taken to a side room, inside was a bathroom, but the male never left him alone.   
“I’m not meant to be here” Adam spoke to him “That wasn’t my father, that was God, he-“   
The man just smiled, cutting Adam off.  
“The sooner you go, the sooner we can move onto the next part Adam. I can’t let you out of my sight, it’s the rules”   
Adam did as he said, turning away to give himself some cover. However, Adam hadn’t drank since he was with Michael, there was barely anything in him. Cursing Chuck, Adam placed the small medical bottle in the bag as he was instructed. Feeling totally humiliated. 

They went back into the room, where the woman handed him some simple cotton pants and a white t shirt  
“Can you put these on Adam, your own possessions will be placed in a locker, you can have them back when you are discharged”  
“When will that be?” Adam asked  
“When you are better” Not really an answer Adam noticed.   
“I’m not meant to be here; you have to believe me! This isn’t what you think, that man wasn’t my father!”   
The man just smiled   
“Please change your clothing”   
Adam reached up and took his top off, replacing it with the white tee, at least it was soft. He kicked his shoes off and socks before pulling his jeans down, stepping out of them he pulled the cotton ones on. He did not like them.   
The man handed Adam some soft slip on shoes, he put them on, he didn’t have socks.   
“Follow me please”   
He held the door open and Adam walked out. He entered a dim light corridor   
“How did I get here?” Adam asked once more “Like really, how did I get here? Did he bring me here? I wasn’t even in this country a moment ago. How did my arm get hurt? Are you gonna tell me anything?”  
The man smiled again  
“Come into my office and we can talk. I know this may seem scary to you Adam, but as I reassured your father, you will get the best care for your needs, the best treatments and you will be safe”   
He motioned Adam to walk with him. He led the way to a door, he unlocked it by swiping his card by the door reader.  
“Take a seat. One of the nurses will take you to your room after we have a chat. I want you to be open with me as it will ensure we give you the right treatment for yourself” 

Adam sat down, facing him across his desk  
“I don’t need treatment. My friend is hurt, he was taken-“   
“Not yet Adam” The doctor sat and opened a drawer. He took out his book

“So let’s start with the basics. My name is Dr Theos. I am the head psychologist here, so we shall be seeing a lot of each other. Can you tell me your name?”  
“Adam Milligan” Answered Adam.   
“Good, and your parents’ names?”   
“Kate Milligan and John Winchester”   
The doctor nodded as if Adam has just confirmed something.   
“And how old are you Adam?”   
“I’m 19”   
“When were you born?”   
“September 29, 1990”  
The doctor looked up and smiled  
“Wouldn’t that make you 29?”   
“Yeah, but I spent 10 years in hell. In the cage with Michael and Lucifer” Adam blurted out. He didn’t know why he said that. It was the kind of thing that would get him locked up in here forever  
“I mean” Adam tried again “I-I mean- I…Fell into the hole to the cage. Michael was in me”   
The doctor nodded.   
“Ok. Thank you”   
Adam sat stunned.  
“Adam. What can you remember about the last 24 hours?”   
“I was in Italy” He said “Michael was looking for something in a church. We were attacked by God. He was waiting there for Michael. He tried to kill us”   
Adam held his breath. Why was he saying this! He shouldn’t say this. No matter how true it was. Saying this kind of thing would make it only worse for himself.   
The doctor nodded, making various notes in his book   
“Anything else?”   
“No. Just God attacking us. He’s angry because Michael told his only secret to Sam and Dean, Sam and Dean Winchester, they’re my brothers, half-brothers. Michael told them they could lock up God, because he’s gone evil”   
Adam held his right hand over his mouth, then dropped it again, as the tape over the injection site pulled painfully on his skin.   
“I don’t know why I’m saying this” He panicked.   
The doctor paused in writing and nodded  
“But its good to talk”   
“Adam” He began “This may be a little bit of a shock to you in your current state, but your father admitted you to this facility due to your deteriorating mental state. Try to listen to what I’m about to tell you. Try to keep calm.   
You are Adam Milligan, of the state of Wisconsin. However, you share your name with another young man called Adam Milligan. He and his mother were on the news 11 years ago, they were murdered, and the killer was never caught. Your father tells me you were obsessed with their story as a child, comparing yourself to that Adam, but you are not him. He would be almost 30, while you’re still a teenager.”  
Adam was shaking his head, the doctor went on

“Your father also states you have a fascination with serial killers wanted by the FBI. You followed the cases of the notorious killers, Sam and Dean Winchester and made stories about how they were your half-brothers, who would take you on their ‘hunts’. In the past few years, you have taken an interest in religion. Mostly it centres around the Archangel Michael. You believe he is your protector and your friend, that he talks to you and lives within your own body. You believe there is an evil deity called Chuck who hurt this angel and is hunting down your family. Religious psychosis is very common, you’ll be surprised. You are clearly showing signs of various mental health conditions. Your father says you were depressed by your own mother’s death and created various stories about how she died, that you developed hallucinations about monsters eating her and yourself. This is signs of a delusional disorder. You are showing various anxiety disorders, believing some higher force is coming after you, you are self-harming, linked to your psychosis, your scolded your skin, you carved those words into your arm. Tried to blind yourself…”   
On and on he went. Adam stared wide eyed at him. None of this was true. 

“Can I ask you something?” Adam asked, cutting him off “My father. Was he short? Did he have brown curly hair, a beard?”   
Doctor Theos nodded   
“Of course”   
“That’s Chuck! That’s God! That’s not my father!”   
The doctor just smiled again  
“Yes, he said you have been thinking he is this evil God for some time too. Don’t worry Adam. We’re going to get you settled in here and get you back on your feet. Mental health is not a life sentence and there’s many paths of treatment we can give you.”  
Adam was truly stunned. This was all an awful dream.   
He’s simply been knocked out. He’ll wake soon.   
Michael will be there, he will hear his voice talking to him.   
Any moment now, he’ll wake..  
But he was awake.   
There was a knock at the door.   
A nurse came in and the doctor got up  
“Come on Adam, I will show you to your room”   
Adam stood up  
“I don’t belong here, I’m not insane. I’m telling the truth. I’m Adam Milligan. My mother is Kate Milligan and –“   
“Your room is this way”   
He followed them.   
“I’m not crazy”   
Down the hall was another card reader, they opened a heavy door into a cosy looking sitting area with a tv on the wall.   
“This way Adam”   
Adam looked around as he walked. He should run, but all the doors had card readers on, and a male orderly was now behind him. Adam kept looking back at him. He could steal a card and try his luck? He didn’t know the lay out. He would get lost and then what.   
“I’m not lying. Chuck is God and he’s evil. You can’t trust what he says. He took Michael from me”   
The doctor didn’t answer him, instead he turned to the nurse and said in a low voice  
“Can you bring in a sedative. He seems unsettled, we should ease him into his first night here”  
“Guys. I’m not crazy!”   
The doctor looked at him and smiled.  
“Voice down please, the others here are sleeping”.  
They stopped outside a room; the doctor unlocked the door with his card.   
“In you go Adam”   
Adam froze. Once in there, there was no getting out…  
The orderly was behind him, waiting if needed  
Still Adam didn’t move.   
The doctor nodded and he placed his hands on Adam’s arms near the top and walked Adam into his room.   
“We’ll bring you a sedative Adam. Try to get some rest”   
They closed the door. Adam spun around.   
He could see the doctor and nurse walking away out of his view.   
From his room Adam could see out into the corridor. It faced out onto a wall with music symbols and pictures of movie characters painted onto the walls. His room had reinforced glass near the door, allowing the nurses to see in for surveillance. His bed was fixed to the wall. He sat down. There was a window in a little square looking out at a grassy area outside. All reinforced. All nonbreakable.

The door opened and a nurse and an orderly came in, she handed Adam a tiny paper cup and a small plastic cup filled with water  
“Take this please” She instructed.   
“No” Adam said “I don’t want too”  
She didn’t make any movement to force him  
“If you don’t take it, I will have to give you a sedative via injection”   
Adam felt like crying.   
“Fine”   
He put it in his mouth and thought for a second to hide it under his tongue, but then he thought they would check … which they did a second later after he swallowed.   
“You may feel groggy in the morning, slight headache and a dry mouth. That is perfectly normal”   
They left; the door locked behind them.   
Adam sat.   
How the hell did this happen to him?   
He looked down at his arm and pulled the cotton off the right arm. He rubbed where they had taken his blood. Then his gaze went to his left arm.   
He peeled the tape back and unwound the bandages, pulling more tape. It hurt a lot. Finally, he got to the finale roll and what he seen almost made him sick.   
On his arm, carved deeply where the words

SINNER

“Because that is what you are” Came a voice from right beside Adam.   
Adam’s heart seized in shock. He turned and shuffled back on his bed, away from his new visitor.   
Chuck was sitting on his bed, looking right at him.  
“Your story was over. You served it. just be eaten by ghouls for Sam and Dean to run a case. That is all you were ever good for, but my son had to bring you back. Your story was done. I give you the ending you deserved, but Michael just had to bring you back, undo the work I did. So have it your way. Now your new ending is to rot in here. Good luck getting Sam and Dean to find you. They never will.”   
Adam blinked. His heart pounding.   
He was alone.   
It was only him there.   
He looked at where Chuck was sitting just a second before. The bed wasn’t even creased.   
He was here. He had been here, hadn’t he?  
Adam looked around the room, he was alone.   
Was Chuck really there?  
He kept looking until his head felt heavy. He started feeling a little odd. Slow thoughts. His focus was all off. He was staring out of the window. Had he just seen things?   
Chuck couldn’t have been there, could he?   
He laid down on the bed.   
At least he had a pillow.  
Was he thirsty?   
His eyes closed slowly before he opened them again.   
He kicked his shoes off and wiggled under the sheets.  
He was feeling sick. He was feeling dizzy. He wanted to sit up.  
He took a deep breath.  
No, he was just tired. He wasn’t feeling sick.  
His eyes were closed again.   
It felt like he was being dragged down into the depths of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some medical description in this chapter. Please be aware of that xx

The first time Adam looked upon Michael’s true form, he couldn’t look away because he had never seen anything so beautiful.   
He had been terrified, locked in the room on his own. Dean on the other side, shouting that he’ll get him out. He could hear Dean pulling at the door, trying to open it. Adam was trapped.   
‘Adam’  
The Archangel called his name. He turned and there was Michael before him. His hair was brown which threw Adam, in paintings he seen, Michael was always blonde. His eyes were brown too, but light, always bright, as if the sun was forever shinning in his eyes. Like liquid gold behind chocolate. Adam had so many ways of describing Michael. He was simply beautiful. In the early days, Michael was aloof with Adam, discarding him as nothing more than a tool he had to use. Never the true vessel, but the spare. All those hours, days, weeks, months and years in the cage stretched on even longer. Michael had warmed to Adam. They had become something like brothers. Adam’s soul along with Michael’s Grace. Forever together. 

Once outside the cage, Michael came alive in ways Adam had never seen before. He was smelling the air. The wind blew Adam’s hair and made Michael rub his forehead as the hair tickled him. Raindrops hit his eyes as they flew. Michael’s wings stretched far and wide. He flapped them through the air. Adam could see Michael next to him whenever he was in control of his body. When Michael was in control, Adam could see everything from inside of his eyes. Even though when Michael was beside him, he looked like Adam, but sometimes Adam could almost see him beneath. His curly hair coming through Adam’s. His brown eyes showing behind the blue. Adam would watch him closely, until Michael raised his eyebrows, making Adam laugh. 

“Michael” Adam whispered as he regained consciousness  
He was laying on his back. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He closed his eyes again and dosed back off to sleep, only to hear noises around him. Footsteps, a door opening somewhere. Somebody shouting. He could feel himself falling asleep again, then there came a knock at his door, and it opened. 

“Adam, its time to get up” Came a voice he didn’t know.   
He opened his eyes again. His head was off the pillow and he felt sluggish.   
“Its best to sit up, we have breakfast on soon”   
“Uh” Adam moaned.   
He was worn out. He pulled himself up without thinking, placing his weight on his left arm. He almost cried out.   
He had fallen asleep without redressing the wound. It had been bleeding into the sheets.  
“I will get somebody to dress that for you. You will have to leave it alone or else it will get infected”   
Adam had managed to sit up. He sat with his legs crossed. Head in his arms. His head pounded.   
“When you are ready” The nurse said. 

He got up and stood up, it felt like the room was titling to the side. He blinked hard and breathed in, moving his feet. She led him to a bathroom near his room and stayed with him while he brushed his teeth. Looking in the mirror, Adam knew something was wrong. He was so pale. His hair stuck up in odd places, as dishevelled like never before.   
His eyes looked strange, still half closed.   
He splashed water on himself again, trying to wake up.   
Back inside his room, he got his wound dressed.  
“Self-harming on the ward will only make things harder for you Adam”   
Another nurse, this one young, maybe in his twenties said to him. Adam didn’t even remember him walking in.   
“Mm?” Adam mumbled, sure he had fallen asleep sat up  
“We know you may have difficulties, but this is impairing your recovery. I want you to try not to pick at these bandages. Do you understand what I am saying? We know it may be hard, but we’ll take it one day at a time. However, there will be consequences if you carry on harming”  
He didn’t say what they were.   
Adam closed his eyes. He just wanted to eat something. He felt a small wet cloth gently dabbing at his wound, before tape and dressing were applied again to his arm. This time however, the tape was rather tight. 

The facility, as Adam was soon to find out, was for young adults who had moderate to severe mental health problems. Their ages ranged between 18 to 25 and Adam happened to be the youngest there. It was also a private hospital, which surprised Adam.  
It seemed God wanted Adam to have private healthcare for a condition he didn’t even have.

At breakfast, he took some oatmeal and sat down at a table. A young woman mumbled about him being too close to her and she moved away. A young guy was staring at Adam, almost without blinking. Another woman was twitching, playing with her fingers over and over. There was a noise and two men went running as a fight broke out between one patient and another. Adam looked down and ate without drawing attention to himself.  
Time to plan!  
He looked around. In the day light he could see the layout better. Kitchen area where he was now, this area contained tables to sit at. All edges were rounded, the tables themselves heavy and fixed to the flood, the chairs were blocky cubes, light enough to pick up, not any damage done if thrown, and the utensils were plastic and colourful, kind of what he used as a child. So far, nothing he could use here. There was a fridge and a few cupboards, but the kitchen appliances where behind locked doors. No kettle. Adam sighed. Not that he could use one to break out anyway.  
The seating area was on the other side of the room. A couple of comfortable sofas and armchairs in various bright colours were scattered around. Could he hide behind one of them during the night? Pretend to have gone to bed early yet hide until the night staff came on, knock one out, steal their pass and escape? Adam didn’t know, it was too James Bond to actually work. 

He scanned the windows, of course they were not windows that opened. The rooms had aircon. 

There were doors around the room. He could see at least 3 that led to patient rooms. From the numbers on the doors, he suspected 5 rooms to each corridor. Another door was labelled therapy, there was a counselling room and a treatment room.   
There was a door behind him that he recognized as coming through last night  
‘So, that’s the doctors office’s that way’ Adam thought, making a mental map in his mind.   
But where was the exit?

As Adam was looking at the door, it opened and doctor Theos came in. He found Adam and came over to him  
“Good morning Adam, the psychiatrist is here this morning. You will see her this morning. It’s nothing to worry about, she will prescribe you some medication which will begin to make you feel better and this afternoon you will start group therapy. It’s a great way to really open up and make some friends while you are here.”

Adam put his spoon down.  
“I don’t need meds” He tried “This is all a misunderstanding. Please just phone my brothers and you’ll see. Check my medical files. If I am who you say I am, then you’ll have my records!” 

The doctor put his hands on his lips  
“Indoor voices only”   
That just frustrated Adam more.   
“I’m not crazy, listen to me”   
The doctor just smiled. It occurred to Adam he smiled a lot. Possible to keep appearing friendly.  
“We don’t use words like crazy or insane here, Adam.”   
Adam took a deep breath to calm himself. Others were looking at him.   
“So” The doctor went on “When you’ve finished, we shall see the psychiatrist and get the ball rolling on your treatment.”   
Adam went back to eating. He couldn’t despair. He needed to keep strong. As he ate, he tried to reach Michael. He tried to clear his head and make his thoughts loud in his head

‘Michael. Can you hear me? I’m safe I think, are you okay? Please be ok. I’m going to get out of here and come find you. If you can, get to my brothers, please tell them where I am’   
Adam finished praying. 

He stood up. Maybe he could get the psychiatrist to listen to him.   
Doctor Theos was waiting by the treatment room. He knocked on the door and opened it for Adam. Adam walked in.   
It was a small room, a woman with dark hair was at a desk, typing away on a PC. There was a bed in the corner, medical supplies along the wall. Similar to the room he woke up in yesterday.  
“It’s Adam” the doctor said to her.   
“Adam. Take a seat. Let’s see what we can do for you today”  
As she spoke, the doctor passed a file to her, inside were papers  
“There’s all his patient records”   
Adam looked up  
“Wait. Can I see my file?” He looked at the woman “It’s my right isn’t it? I can see my file if I want?”   
The psychiatrist looked a little surprised at that request. Adam give a sideways glance at the doctor.   
“Certainly Adam” She said, “What would you like to see?”   
“My details” He reached for it and she handed it over.  
At last!   
He would prove he was who he said he was  
“See. Look. My parents are Kate Milligan and John Winchester” He pulled out his details and scanned the document.   
Then he felt his hope die in seconds.

The file was all wrong.   
Date of birth: September 29, 2000.   
Parents: Mary and Zachariah Milligan  
“No, this is wrong. Mary is Sam and Dean’s mother and Zachariah, That son of a - he’s one of Chuck’s angels! He was the one who tricked me into thinking Michael wanted me and not Dean. He was the one who brought me back to life. Chuck has done this! Nothing on there is real!”   
The doctor and the psychiatrist appeared to share a look.   
Adam realized only a second later what he had said.   
“I-I” he stuttered.  
“It’s ok Adam” Doctor Theos smiled again. Adam was getting annoyed at his smile now.   
“We have your test results back Adam; it seems you have an extreme excess of dopamine in your blood. This is what is causing your psychotic episode.”  
Adam shook his head  
“It’s Chuck. He’s altered the results” 

The woman looked at Adam  
“I’m going to recommend a treatment of Risperidone. We’ll start with 2mg today and move it up to 4mg tomorrow. We’ll keep it at that dosage and see how you go. The side effects include headache, dizziness, drowsiness, diarrhoea, constipation, and you may gain weight”   
Adam rubbed his face  
“I don’t need this”  
“A nurse will bring you your meds tonight, best take them at night to avoid the side effects as best as possible”   
After that, Adam left the room and was allowed free time until after lunch.   
It was as he was walking out into the sitting area he noticed the TV was turned on. It was showing the news.   
“…Vatican Police continue their investigation into the break in at St Peter's Basilica, where criminals broke in and caused millions in damage to an ancient altar. Condemnation has poured in from across the globe, with the Pope making a speech later this afternoon…”

Adam moved closer. The report flashed to inside the church. The alter was destroyed, in most places it was dust and rumble where Michael had hit it.  
“It was real” He mumbled.   
The report switched to interviews with people around the city, an olden woman saying what a disgrace it all was.

“Terrible isn’t it” Came the voice of doctor Theos behind him.   
Adam turned  
“I was there with Michael. God attacked us”   
Somebody nearby sniggered at Adam’s words, Adam ignored them  
“God threw Michael into that arc”   
The doctor, like normal, just smiled.   
“Be sure to go to group therapy this afternoon, you may find it really helps you”   
Adam sat down on one of the armchairs and watched everybody.   
Everybody was wearing the same clothing.  
The patients all had the same clothing, and the orderlies all wore the same similar lose pants with plant t-shirts with the hospital logo on it.   
They were almost too similar.   
Adam swallowed.   
He could steal a uniform and get out that way.   
He watched as other people went into the treatment room. Somebody else started screaming and they were taken away by an orderly.   
Doctor Theos walked past and Adam got an idea, jumping up he walked over to him  
“Hi” Adam said.   
If the doctor thought Adam was crazy, best use it to his advantage.

“I am worried about something, about my safety if God were to attack me again” He began  
The doctor looked at him in concern  
“Yes?” He asked  
“What if God starts a fire here and we can’t get out? He’s been known to burn places down. Those cities from the bible…He burned everybody alive…I don’t wanna burn alive”   
Doctor Theos give Adam a look for a second  
“Don’t worry Adam, we have a plan in place should there ever be a fire, but God wont burn you alive. God is not out to get you remember”   
Adam pushed on  
“But if he does burn the building down, there is a fire escape right? All buildings have to have them”  
The man nodded  
“We have a fire escape”  
Adam nodded too  
“Where? I would feel better if I knew where”   
The doctor smiled again, of course he did  
“If there is ever a fire, we’ll all leave the facility together. You don’t have to worry about a fire”   
He walked off, leaving Adam more frustrated. However at least now he knew there was an escape, somewhere.   
The afternoon only got worse for Adam.   
It was time for Group Therapy.   
There were 7 of them.  
One of the nurses from the team led the group and they all sat in a circle on those plastic seats. 

“Welcome to group therapy. Today Adam has joined us for his first session. Today we are going to talk about a past event that may have scared us, as normally an event in our past can still be effecting us negatively, even if we are not aware of it” 

She held a soft cat plush in her hand and passed it around to people. They were just normal stories. Getting lost and not finding their way home, being at a party and feeling out of place. Then the woman handed the cat to Adam.   
“How about you Adam. When in your past have you been scared?” 

Adam took a deep breath. He should just make something up. Something boring.   
“Well, there was a time when my dad came to visit my mom the first time. I was 12 at the time. That isn’t what is scary though. Its what came after he visited. You see, he’s a Hunter. I don’t mean he hunts bambi in the woods, I mean he hunts monsters. Monsters that can kill you and your loved ones. So one day, I was at Collage and my mom rang me. Or at least I thought it was my mom. She told me to come home, she needed to see me. I left class early, went home and there was my mom. I asked her what was wrong, and something hit my from behind.”

Adam swallowed.

“Next thing I was laying on the kitchen table and my mother and somebody else started cutting my wrists, arms, my legs. It was agony. I remember crying, asking my mom why she was doing this. I started screaming. I begged her to stop, but she didn’t. It was then I realized it wasn’t my mom. It looked just like her, but wasn’t her. Then she bent down and bit into my arm. The other one with her bit into my shoulder. They were ripping chunks out of my body. I was screaming so loud. Nobody came to help me. I think one of them bit my throat. I remember my head was pulled back and there was this terrible pain in my neck, near my shoulder, and then there was a pulling feeling, and it felt all wet. I could feel my blood gusting out and then I blacked out. I died there. I was eaten.   
When I came back to life, I found out it was two ghouls. They ate me and my mom alive, as revenge for what my father did to theirs. If that’s not a scary past event, I don’t know what is. I thought it was scary when an Archangel entered me, but the Ghouls were definitely the worse”   
He stopped speaking and rubbed his eyes. He felt drained. 

The room was in deadly silence.   
One boy was teary eyed, and another girl looked at him in pure horror.  
The woman just smiled at him, then quietly got up and spoke in the orderly by the door. She returned and took the cat from Adam.   
“Thank you for sharing Adam”   
One of the boys were watching Adam. His mouth open in shock.   
Adam blinked. He did not mean to say that at all. It’s almost as if he had no control.   
“Come with me please” A voice said behind him. Adam looked up to see an orderly standing behind him.   
Everybody was watching.   
Adam stood up.   
And attacked the man. 

Adam grabbed him around his throat, pulling down. His leg came up and kicked the man’s.   
There was an alarm as the man tried to wrestling Adam off him. Adam sunk his nails into the man. He then bit the man’s arm as he tried to pull Adam off.   
Other hands grabbed him. He was pulled to the ground, his arms held behind him, his legs held.   
The man Adam attacked was taken away as Adam was pinned to the floor. Somebody came in and he felt a sharp pain in his thigh.  
“Oww” Adam gasped.   
He tried to get up, tried kicking. He still wanted to attack these people. What was wrong with him?   
All the fight was going out of Adam now. The men let go of him and his arms fell to his side. He tried to look up but instead passed out. 

His eyes flicked open  
“That wasn’t good Adam. Now they really do think you are crazy”   
Chuck leaned against the wall, bending over Adam, looking down at him.   
Adam tried to move away, but his arms wouldn’t move, he looked down to find his wrists were tied in fabric cuffs. He couldn’t move.   
His eyes flicked up at Chuck  
“What do you want?” He asked  
“I want you to rot here, like I already told you. I’m making sure you never get out. Maybe I’ll kill you myself. It couldn’t be hard to make your death look like a suicide. They already have you down for self-harm”  
Chuck reached to Adam’s left arm. Adam tried to move it away but couldn’t. Chuck squeezed Adam’s arm and Adam roared in pain.  
“I took a note out of my grandson’s book” Chuck went on. He pored water out of the jug and drank it.   
“Your whole new spilling out the truth? Well my grandson once stopped people from lying. Caused all sorts of trouble he did. So you Adam, will tell them the truth, no matter how hard you try to lie. I must admit it, the looks on those kids faces when you told them the story of the Ghouls! Priceless.”

Adam twisted his wrists, trying to get them free  
“Don’t bother” Chuck told him, putting the cup down “You aren’t going anywhere. How did you like your fight today? That was me! Yeah I know. Surprise! I can make you do anything I want you to do. I did create you and all the other Adams out there after all, so make yourself at home, because you aren’t ever leaving here. By the way. Michael says hello. He’s not doing too good” 

Adam’s eyes snapped open. He was laying on the bed. He had been placed on his side. His arms weren’t tied down, but he felt exhausted. His leg was throbbing. His head was hurting. He had bitten his lip.   
Outside in the corridor, a nurse kept checking up on him every half an hour, but otherwise, nobody came in. He dosed on and off, his sleeping fitful. He was given food. They came with his medication. They somehow got the pills in his mouth and washed them down with water. He went back to sleep. 

This carried on for 3 more days.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 and they finally let him out. 

The door opened and Adam’s eyes flicked up towards the door, this morning was different to the last few, the person wasn’t carrying his breakfast on a tray  
“Would you like to come for breakfast Adam?”   
Adam blinked. He heard that correct, right?   
The past days had not been fun. His mouth had felt dry all the time. He couldn’t follow conversation very well whenever somebody came in to ask him questions. Workers had spoken to him, but he couldn’t remember his own replies.   
Slowly Adam stood.   
He didn’t put his shoes on, he just walked in his bare feet.   
To the bathroom. Adam leaned onto the sink as he brushed his teeth. The man watching him stayed in the corner of the room. Adam looked at himself in the mirror. His pupils looked so large. His eyes had dark shadows and if his hair had been worse before, now after 3 days of not brushing it, it was like a wild animal.   
And Adam didn’t care.   
He didn’t really feel anything anymore.   
He left the room with the man and was walked to a table and Adam sat down.   
“What would you like?” The nurse asked Adam   
“Anything solid” Adam said, his eyes unfocused on a spot on the table. He just stared at the pattern on the table, feeling so disconnected.   
A plate of bacon sandwiches were placed down in front of him. He lifted his arms and ate. His left arm may have ached, but Adam didn’t seem to notice. Nor did he notice he was making a mess as half the bacon fell out of his slack grip.   
It was like floating.   
The other young people were looking at him, some whispered in their groups and looked over at him. Some avoided him completely, and Adam didn’t even notice. Everything was floaty, dreamy.   
He had counselling that morning. Doctor Theos found Adam still sitting at the table, even after breakfast had ended. Adam was watching everybody walking past, taking none of it in. He had a weird look on his face, almost smiling.

“Good morning Adam. It’s good to see you back on your feet” The doctor said brightly  
“Yeah” Adam replied, still smiling at nothing. His words were slower than normal  
“You have a counselling session with me. Shall we go to the room?”   
Adam carried on looking into space, then slowly got up, almost tripping over the lightweight stool he was sitting on.   
“Careful. Do you have your footing?”   
Adam walked behind the doctor. Everything looked bright. The colours seemed to pop, throwing his thoughts. The TV was making noise. He wanted to just sit and not be bothered by anybody. Or sleep. Sleep sounded good.   
“Would you like a drink? I can get you some orange juice if you’d like”  
“Yeah, thanks”  
Adam sat in the armchair between the small table between him and the doctor. It was a deep chair, soft. He put his feet up and placed his head on his knees while the doctor left the room for a moment. He was gone maybe two minutes before returning. Adam lifted his head back up  
“Feeling ok?” The doctor asked Adam  
Adam nodded  
“So the first thing I want to talk about is your little outburst the other day. Did you feel in anyway threatened by the guard? Did you feel triggered by something?”   
Adam listened to the doctor speak. He drank some of the juice and tried to stifle a yawn. The doctor had stopped talking  
“What did you say again?” Adam asked.   
The man repeated himself. 

“I don’t know-“ Adam was having a hard time keeping up. His brain was so foggy.   
“Did you get enough rest while you were in your room?”  
“Um?”   
Adam rubbed his eyes. He sat forward. Tried to listen.  
“The side effects can be strong, you will tell us if they become too much for you”  
The man was speaking to Adam, but Adam couldn’t make out words  
“I’m sorry, can you say that again?”

“I said, Adam, do you miss Michael?”   
Adam mouthed the words ‘Michael’ his head titled down for a second, before lifting back up  
“I bet it must have been an awful shock to you when Castiel threw fire at the both of you”   
“Um mm..” Adam took another drink.   
Orange juice trickled down his chin  
“Is there something in this?” Adam mumbled “I feel ...”  
“How did it feel when the angels hurt you?”   
“How’d you ..think” Adam dropped the plastic cup on the floor. Orange soaking the carpet.  
He felt so drunk

“Tell me Adam. Sam. Do you hate Sam for throwing you into hell. He didn’t need to throw you in there. It was just meant to be him. Just him and Lucifer”   
“Sam?” Adam leaned back in the seat to steady himself, the room was swaying “Sam’s my brother. But he threw me into hell. He pushed me”  
“Then he left you didn’t he?” The doctor prompted, making notes in his book.  
“He did, he let the devil out, but not me and Michael”  
“And his friend set you on fire” The doctor pushed  
“He did” Adam nodded. His mouth open. “It hurt us”  
Doctor Theos leaned forward. His face was lined, as Adam watched, it went smooth and youthful. He looked like…somebody Adam knew.   
Blue eyes. Curly brown hair. 

“It’s you…” Adam blinked hard. His eyes were so heavy  
“Tell me Adam, was it nice to hear Sam’s screams in the cage. When Lucifer hurt him, did his screams bring you pleasure?” Chuck smiled more. His eyes alive with malice. He looked hungry. Feral.   
“Do you want him to suffer?” Chuck whispered. “Do you want them all to suffer? I’m making them suffer Adam, does that make you happy?”

Adam giggled. He was nodding his head over and over.  
Chuck leaned in closer. His blue eyes inches from Adam’s  
“You loved hearing Sam scream as it meant you weren’t alone in being hurt. Michael hurt you didn’t he, didn’t he Adam?”   
“Yeah” Adam giggled. Tears running down his face.   
He kept giggling.   
Doctor Theos jotted some notes down.   
“Adam, I’m going to recommend we change your medication. I’m concerned you are showing signs of mania. I want you to have quite time this afternoon, you can go back to group therapy tomorrow.”   
Adam kept on giggling  
“I could hear it bubbling, his skin, it bubbled. The devil BBQed him alive and I watched.”  
Doctor Theos put down his book  
“I will have somebody escort you to your room.”   
Adam was still giggling as he left the room. 

There had been three pills to take last night.   
Adam lifted himself from his bed, dragged himself to his feet.   
Everything was a blur.   
His teeth had been brushed, but he didn’t remember brushing them.   
He remembered eating, but not getting food.   
He was curled up on the sofa, his eyes on the TV but nothing was going to his brain. He didn’t remember how he got there.  
‘Police last night arrested a man and a woman in their mid-30’s on suspicion of criminal damage linked to St Peter's Basilica’  
The report showed the church, the news reporter came back on.   
Adam didn’t react. He didn’t move. He didn’t acknowledge anything.   
“- Thinking about Adam’s treatment plan”   
There was a voice. Adam knew who it was. It was Doctor Smiley. He was always smiling. Adam didn’t like his smile.  
Adam peered over the edge of the sofa. It took a lot of work. He felt exhausted just looking up. There he was, speaking to one of the many identical workers here. Did they all need to wear the same clothes?  
Adam allowed himself to fall back down. Landing on the soft arms of the sofa. He looked back at the TV  
“- Medication may not be successful in the long term-“  
Adam yawed.   
“- Going to get a second opinion on neurosurgery-“   
Adam frowned. That didn’t sound fun.   
“- Sometimes destroying the troubling brain tissue is for the best –“  
Adam listened. Something from med school came into his head. Had he done a paper once before on neurosurgery in the past?  
“- Leucotomy. It’s for the best. I will get the plans approved at once-“ 

Adam jumped up.   
Doctor Theos was standing over him.   
“I will cut the bad tissue out. You may lose a lot of your personality; You will be an empty shell and you perhaps won’t be able to speak. There is a high chance you will lose all bodily functions and be a vegetable, but at least you won’t be seeing that evil God everywhere and saying such ridiculous claims”

Adam’s throat felt like it was closing. He went all hot and his heart beat faster. Tears dropped from his eyes.  
“You can’t! Im not insane, Im not! I’m telling you the truth”  
More tears trickled down his face. He started shaking.  
“We’ll place two large prongs into your eyes, just above the eyeball and push them into your brain. We’ll move them around a little, maybe send you a little electric current up there and it will all be over with. It won’t even hurt that much. When it passes through your eyes they may be only minor discomfort”

“No. No. NO!” Adam screamed. His sleepy state lifting in seconds. He knew in this moment it was fight or die. He couldn’t let them do this to him. He threw himself over the sofa and landed on Doctor Theos  
“YOU CAN’T! Please. Please”   
Adam was gasping for air. His chest felt so tight  
“You can’t” He choked out.

“Ok..Ok, I’m sorry dude ok?” Said the kid he had pinned under him  
Adam’s mouth opened in shock. He let go. Still sitting on the guy. A second later he was dragged off him. His arms pulled behind him again. He was lifted to his feet.   
Adam turned his head to look back. There was a boy standing where Doctor Theos was only seconds before  
“I only asked if it was ok to change the channel” The boy said to another Orderly.   
Adam was taken back to his room, the door clicking shut behind him.   
Adam continued to just stand there, his heart pounding.   
He slowly sank down the wall and sat there, bringing his legs up, hugging himself.   
What was going on?   
What was happening to him?

Adam sat there, and sat. He waited.   
Hours passed and then his door opened   
The doctor came in  
“What’s happening to me?” Adam asked, before the doctor could speak.   
Doctor Theos looked at Adam before speaking  
“You are very sick Adam, but as I said, its not a life sentence. With the right medication and time, we can make you better again”   
Adam swallowed  
“Did you really say you would do that? That you would damage my brain?”   
Doctor Theos looked surprised for a second, before opening the door again  
“I would never say that, nor would we ever dream to carry out any treatment as a Lobotomy. Adam, this place is a friendly and safe place. We don’t drill into our patients’ heads. Will you come talk with me please. I feel you may be spiralling into a dark place and I wish to help you.”   
Adam stood up and followed him.   
He rubbed his face, his tears had tried on his face and made it sore.   
The sitting area was rather quite, everybody had gone to their rooms. They walked into the counselling room.  
“Take a seat Adam. Let us have a talk.   
Can you explain what happened today please?”   
Adam tried to think, but his memories were so cloudy  
“I can’t really remember. I- I got up and I had breakfast and I think I watched TV all day, but I can’t remember, then I heard you saying you were gonna stick these things in my eyes and into my brain… You were right over me and I freaked out and then- Then there was some guy. I didn’t mean to attack him”   
Doctor Theos nodded.   
“This is a sign your delusions and hallucinations are getting worse. This is what your father told us when he brought you to us. You see things and believe they are real. You believe things happen to you when you are very safe. For week you have believed an evil God is trying to hunt you down and kill you. You even believed I was that God just yesterday in this room. You have believed you have half brothers who are serial killers and you will join them out in the world killing things. You believed you had an angel as a friend. I think all of that was a cry for help. You may have guessed now Adam, that you are very unwell. You can see now that, right?” 

Adam nodded, tears running down his face and landing on his hands. He lifted his hand and rubbed, but the tears kept falling.   
“None of it was real… was it? Michael? He-he was never really here, was he? I don’t have brothers.. I’m really crazy, aren’t I?”   
Doctor Theos nodded.   
“Sometimes the truth can really hurt, but I’m here for you Adam. How about we get you back to your room. It’s medication time”  
Adam nodded, all the fight had left him. He felt empty.   
Hopeless.   
Walking back through the large room, Adam tried to take it all in.   
He was crazy after all.   
Everything he knew wasn’t real. It was just a trick his brain was playing on him.  
Adam took his pills without fuss and laid down on his bed.   
His sobs reached the doctor.   
Doctor Theos locked Adam’s door by swiping his card through the reader.   
He walked down the hall and back into the large room. He closed the door behind him and smiled. 

He laughed.   
His hair turned brown and curly as Chuck resumed his true form  
“Ah man! That was fun!”   
The room shone bright as Chuck flew out of the empty warehouse he was holding Adam in, a slight bit of altering Adam’s mind was making him believe he was seeing the insides of a medical facility. Complete with a bunch of crazy kids Chuck had thrown in for fun. Acting as a doctor was fun and Chuck wanted entertainment.   
He flew up into Heaven. Landing in the throne room he lifted his head up high, white light shining down on the room. The Angels gathered in there fell to the ground in seconds.  
“Father”  
“Holy, is the Lord of hosts”  
“Father”  
“Praise Him, all His angels; Praise Him, all His hosts”

Chuck walked past the praising angels with totally disregard.   
They were nothing but robotic to him. Unable of a single independent thought among them.   
He marched down the hall, passing angels bowing to him as he passed, he passed into another hall before arriving at the cells.   
He looked into the first cell.  
Sitting with his wings wrapped around his body sat Michael.   
His head was bleeding. Blood has dried in his hair sticking some of it together. His skin was still rather red from the burns his father inflicted upon him. He was bleeding over his eyebrow.  
He lifted his face as he sensed his father looming over him. He was fully prepared for more pain, but it didn’t seem like he was going to get any today. His father looked gleeful. 

“Adam doesn’t even believe in you now, yet you still won’t give up on him. You’re pathetic Michael. There was a time when you would do anything I asked. You were the good son.   
Now you’ve fallen just like your brother. Adam is going to rot and you will too.   
Give up hope already, you’re not getting out” 

Chuck turned and walked away, he left the room and Michael tucked his head back into his wings, allowing them to enclose him once more.   
Once the wings were firmly over him. Michael opened his palms.   
Inside his hands was a tiny white light.   
A little part of Adam’s soul that came out when Chuck pulled Michael out.   
A part of Adam.   
Michael would never succumb to his father, not as long as he held Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Greek 'Theós' means God x


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was old.   
He had been there before the world was made. He was willed into being from before everything came to be. He had watched with freshly made eyes as his father placed him on the floor. Feet that learned how to support his weight in seconds. Felt wings growing from his back. Slowly closing his eyes and opening them. The first blinks as the light redirected into shapes, then formed into faces in front of him. There was a man looking at him, kind blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with joy and power. Light seemed to come out of him. This man had just made him. Feeling the ground with his toes. A cloth was placed over his head, covering his body. The man tied it in places as he watched. The man slipped gold bands up his arms. There was a slight pulling sensation and his wings unfolded, the man stretching them out. He got an urge to flap them and the man was joyful. The man then rubbed oil into his skin, it smelt nice.  
After this, the man stood back and smiled down at him. His smile was beautiful. 

He was an archangel, this is knew somehow, but he didn’t understand. He knew things. The man in front of him was called Father. He was God. He was Light. Next to his father, there was a woman. The Darkness. She didn’t like Michael at all. Her eyes narrowed at him. This was Amara, the sister of his father, although he didn’t understand what that meant either.

“Who am I?” He had asked his father.  
“You are Michael” Chuck has said.   
Chuck then bent down and placed a golden circlet on Michael’s head, then he touched his hand to Michael’s chin and raised his face higher. He kissed his forehead.   
“You are my Prince” Chuck hold him, smiling so warmly at him. Michael felt something inside himself. Love. He loved his father. He wanted to see him smile always.  
Amara carried on watching, a dark look on her face.   
He grew fast. Some time not too long after his creation, he was almost fully grown.  
“What am I?” He asked his father.   
Chuck looked at him  
“The prince” Chuck reminded him  
“I mean, what am I? I have power. I have wings. I am the prince, but I do not understand” He tired to find the right words  
“Why was I created? What is my purpose?”   
Chuck finally answered him.   
“You are an Archangel. My child. You will one day lead the heavenly host. You shall be their prince and protector”   
Michael nodded.   
“I will do my best. I will make you proud. Father”   
“Michael, this is your brother”   
Chuck walked to Michael holding a blanket. There was something moving in it.   
Everything was different now. There had been in a white place. Everything was white and brightly light, but Chuck has lead Michael one day to a garden. This was where Michael was to stay now. 

Michael looked into his father’s arms. There was another being in his arms. It was much smaller than Michael had ever been.  
“I need you to look after him for me. I will be busy for the next stages of your life, I can not look after your brother, so you will need to look out for him. Teach him everything I have taught you. You will call him Lucifer. That is his name”   
Chuck placed the blankets into Michael’s arms. He reached around the being and held them close to him.   
“You are doing well Michael” His father smiled at him.   
Chuck walked away. The air around him shimmered before he vanished.   
Michael looked down. He reached for the blanket and uncovered the being.   
He was so small. Tiny wings in gold. He opened his eyes and looked up into Michael’s.   
“Brother” Michael said.   
He untucked his own wings and wrapped them around his brother, holding him close to his own body.   
He kept him there for some time, until he grew too big to fit.   
Chuck returned again  
“You have another brother. He is Raphael. You will care for him”   
Michael smiled  
“I will do as you say father”   
He hoped his father would smile back, but he didn’t. He was very busy now. Almost too busy to pay any attention to Michael, but Michael understood. He was God. 

Michael took the child into his arms. Michael was fully grown now. His arms held fine jewellery, upon his head was the same circlet, but now it was bigger, as thought it had grown with him. Michael was handsome, he had truly grew into the prince his father had made him be.  
Their new brother was beautiful. Large silver eyes peeping up from the blackest hair Michael had ever seen.   
There was a woosh of wings as Lucifer jumped from a large tree behind him. His younger brother watched as their father left again. Michael looked back at him. If Michael had some jewellery, Lucifer had alot. His wings were covered in gems and precious stones. His arms glinted. His ankles sparkled. Lucifer had grown in beauty, Michael guessed when he was fully mature, he would be magnificent. More magnificent than Michael was. 

“Why does he go? Why is he never here? I want father” Lucifer moaned, his voice musical already.  
“Quite brother. Our father is a busy man” Michael answered.   
Michael felt his wings being pulled and Lucifer squeezed between his wings and his back.

“You are too big for that” Michael protested   
Lucifer ignored him.   
“Why do we have a brother? Why can it not be just you and me?- Why” Lucifer began, but Michael cut him off.  
“Do not question Father. He creates as he needs. It is not our place to ask question”   
Although Lucifer was in Michael’s wings, Michael could almost see his brother’s face all twisted up.  
Michael smiled, his little brother was most dear to him.  
“He really is fond of you, you know? He gives you beautiful things. Just wait. Father won’t always be busy. He will be there for us. Until then, get out of my wings and come say hello to Raphael” 

“I have another brother for you” Chuck said. This time the child was holding Chuck’s hand. He was bigger than infant size. He had a slight smile on his face. His eyes lighting up at the sight of his three older brothers. Almost in a mischievous way. His wings were flapping as he walked.  
“You will call him Gabriel” Chuck said.   
Raphael had grown to that of a child approaching adolescence. He was already showing signs of being a healer.  
Chuck walked the child over to Michael, as normal  
“Thank you father. I will care for our brother in your absence”   
“Good” Chuck turned and left, this time not even saying goodbye.   
Michael felt something in his chest. It was a hallow feeling. It hurt to see him go so soon.  
“He’s done it again! How many more brothers will we get? Why is father always making more?” Lucifer raged. Michael turned to him. Raphael returned to the flowers his was inspecting for medicine. He heard Michael snap at their brother.  
“Stop questioning father” 

Lucifer got right into Michael’s face. This time was different. Lucifer was the same height as Michael now. He had reached his full maturity.   
“Brother, I love you, but you need to see father keeps making and making and making and he never comes to see us!”  
Michael acted fast.   
In a swish of wings he pinned Lucifer down to the ground.  
“Stop it” Michael told him firmly “You will not question father”.   
Pinned to the floor, Lucifer give up. 

A giggle rang out.   
Michael looked up. Raphael, who had been staying out of his older brother’s fight also turned to look at the noise.  
Lucifer frowned.

Their new brother was looking at Michael and Lucifer’s scrap and was laughing at them.   
“Who the hell does he think he is?” Lucifer demanded   
“Brother” Michael said. He let go of Lucifer and let him up. He walked over to their new brother  
“I am Michael. I will look after you-“  
“No thanks” Their baby brother said, He looked around their garden, bored. He turned around and walked away.  
Michael’s mouth was open. He was speechless.   
Lucifer smirked.  
“Wow” He said.  
Michael tried again  
“I am your brother Michael. I am the Prince”   
“Okay” Gabriel replied, unimpressed.  
Michael looked at Lucifer. This was unexpected.

“Allow me” Lucifer told Michael “Raphael is still growing, he needs you. I’ve seen how you looked after our brother. I can look after our baby brother”   
Lucifer walked after Gabriel. He grabbed him by the wings and pulled him back. Their younger brother protested loudly.   
“Do you like tricks little one” Lucifer asked, he was suddenly in front of Gabriel, holding him only a second ago. “I can learn you some cool tricks. Want to learn how to be invisible?”  
Michael watched as his small brother was walked around the garden by Lucifer, showing him everything.   
Lucifer, the brother that Michael once held in his wings, was looking after their latest brother.   
Emotions welled up inside Michael. What ever happened to the small angel in the blankets, now fully grown. Why was it Michael had to fit the role God never did himself. All he wanted was his father, but he would never tell the others that. He had to be strong. So he cared for them all.

Michael remembered the day everything changed.   
Amara was gone. Father had locked her away.   
Michael had mixed emotions about that. He never had been around Amara much. He got the feeling she didn’t like him. She always give him a look of contempt and he wasn’t sure what he had done to earn her wraith.   
Lucifer had been gifted with the Mark that had locked her away. Michael never questioned his father. But he did wonder to himself, why Lucifer for? Michael was the Prince. The eldest. Shouldn’t he bear that Mark? Michael had watched it as it burned into Lucifer’s arm. He didn’t say a world.  
The day started like any other day.   
The world was built now, Michael and his brothers had been joined by others, they weren’t entirely like them though. Their wings were smaller. They only had one pair. They seemed lesser in power and there something else. Michael couldn’t put his finger on it, but they appeared to have less personality than Michael and his brothers. Robotic. They repeated praises to God rather than normal conversation. 

“They are the heavenly host” His father had told him “You are their Prince. You lead them. They are you army”   
Why would Michael need an army? Only later would he know.  
Michael and the others were in what Father called ‘Heaven’ and ‘Earth’ was below them and upon it, the humans walked in a garden similar to the one Michael and his brothers were raised in.   
What were humans? Michael didn’t know. They weren’t brothers and sisters as they didn’t have wings. They had body parts Michael had never seen before and one of them… One of them was shaped like Amara had been.   
Humans, as father pointed out, were the best thing he had ever created.   
That hurt. If they were the best, then what was Michael and his brothers? He said nothing. It wasn’t his place to comment.  
“Bow to them” Chuck ordered.  
Michael looked upon them and smiled. He bowed to them. If father was happy, he was happy. He did not question anything. They were better than him because father said they were, and father was not wrong.  
The other angels followed him in bowing.   
Or so he thought  
“Lucifer” He whispered, “What are you doing?”   
Lucifer wasn’t bowing.   
“I will not” Lucifer said   
Michael looked around with wide eyes  
“Father said we bow to humans!”   
Lucifer actually laughed  
“Those? They are abominations. Look at them! They are false. They are murders. They will kill each other, harm each other, they are wicked and flawed. Father wants US to bow to THEM?”   
Chuck walked up to Lucifer. He looked with cold eyes at Lucifer, and then to Michael.   
Michael felt fearful  
“Brother…”   
Lucifer marched off  
“What are you thinking? This is madness. Just bow” Michael pleaded  
“I will not” Lucifer declared.   
“Father is asking me to strike you down if you do not bow” Michael actually had tears in his eyes  
“Father… Yeah because I get it now Michael. Don’t you see?” Lucifer waved his arm, the one with the Mark on it. “Father is the one doing this to us!”   
“What you say is madness brother” Michael tried to reason with him   
“It’s Father. He is just creating the world. It will be beautiful”   
“No” Lucifer paced around “No. He is up to something. He’s never around. He’s always trying to replace us and right now, he is the one trying to tear us apart. I will not bow Michael… I’ve seen things. This Mark. Its shown me things. Father is not as you believe. He is doing this to me. Father is evil, I know you can’t see this, but listen to me.” 

Michael licked his lips  
“Just bow to them” He asked, one last time  
“Never” Lucifer answered.   
Michael pulled out his sword. The sword God given him the day he crowned him Prince.  
“Then I must do as father says. I’m the good son”  
Lucifer’s eyes looked up at Michael. He had tears in them  
“I’m your brother”   
Michael shock his head  
“Brother no more”   
He raised the sword.   
Not too long after that, Father left and he never returned.   
The tears hadn’t dried from Michael’s face before Gabriel also fled from Heaven.   
He didn’t want to watch the brother who played with him and the brother who cared for him fight to the death.   
Raphael stayed. Michael collapsed into the throne of heaven, all the pleading voices of humans screaming out into his ears, day after day after day.   
Not for the first time, Raphael held his brother after another trying day. Healing his exhaustion. Feeling Michael’s tears on his neck, whispering to each other words they never allowed anybody else to hear, asking for their father to return, until the passage of time turned Michael colder and colder. Until Raphael stopped caring about healing and more about power. The ruthless Prince of Heaven and his brother, the archangels of Heaven other angels cowered before. The duo who would risk the lives of millions just so they could bring their father back, to end their suffering.   
How much Michael wished he could go back to that moment that changed everything, and this time, side with his brother. They could have stopped God before he damaged their family.  
He leaned into the wall of the cell. His wings burned from whatever his father did to him the last time he entered the cell. The tip of his wings has been burned off. Feathers lay scattered around the floor. His skin bruised and weeping blood. The cuts on his face had reopened. He would have covered himself with his wings again, but it was painful to even lift them. They weight him down, laying behind him on the floor, unfolded and useless. 

He held Adam’s soul fragment to his chest and stroked it. It felt like Adam. He watched as the tiny light ran between his fingers. How the mighty fall. The prince was not so royal anymore, sitting in Heaven’s jail. They had put him in the same cell Gadreel once occupied. Michael had given the order for Gadreel to be locked up himself, sitting on the throne of Heaven, sitting in place, waiting for the father who did not care to return home.   
Michael hated that version of himself now. He remembered what Castiel had said about him. That Michael DID have an entire oak tree up his arse. Believing he was doing the right thing, when all along God had been toying with them all.   
He had been well and truly played.   
“I will find you” Michael whispered to Adam’s soul.   
He reached a finger into the soul. He could feel it pushing up against him, threads of white crawled up his skin.   
The door banged opened, as if whoever had opened it had done so with force.   
For dramatic effect. He knew only one person who wanted drama.  
Michael jumped, quickly he hid Adam back in his hands and drew his legs up to his chest.   
He was trembling. Actually trembling. His eyes looking up as the footsteps drew near to him.  
A child cowering before his father.  
He wondered what fresh hell his father would inflict upon him this time. His methods grew crueller with each visit. No matter how much Michael begged, God would show him no mercy. 

“Hello Nephew” Amara said. 

Michael could not believe his eyes. Brown eyes, brown curly hair. She was exactly the same as he remembered her from millennia ago.   
He knew the Winchesters had let the Darkness out. He felt her escape into the world, but seeing her before him chilled his insides. If there was one deity who wanted him to pay, it was Amara. Suddenly it made horrible sense. Today his father wouldn’t be visiting torment upon him, it would be her

“Not speaking to me?” She asked  
“Amara” He spoke in a small voice  
“You look a mess” She observed.   
She on the other hand looked the very goddess she could claim to be. Her hair was shiny, glossy and curly, she wore make up now, it highlighted her beauty, made her more radiant.   
Michael waited. Amara didn’t seem in any hurry to start, which made it all worse.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Michael asked his aunt.  
Amara peered through the bars at him, she raised her eyebrow at him. It was almost taunting.  
“You and your brothers tricked me; your father tricked me. You knew your darling dad was going to lock me away and yet you did nothing, in fact you helped him, because you’re a good boy aren’t you Michael? I already tortured Lucifer before you, did you know that? His vessel almost broke open. He couldn’t even heal himself after I had finished with him, couldn’t even lift his head” 

Michael’s tried to keep calm. He knew his aunt was stronger than his father, and his father terrified him.

“So” Amara asked him “Do you know what I’m going to do to you now?” 

Michael’s entire body seemed to seize up. He was in no state to defend himself, never mind try to fight back. She would kill him if she were to attack.  
Michael’s mind raced, should he beg? He never took his eyes off his aunt, sure she was going to appear in front of him any second.

Amara was looking at him oddly, she was holding her head up, while looking down at him with her eyes. In a way, it reminded him of Lucifer, it was something he used to do when he was trying to speak down to his younger brothers.  
Still Michael couldn’t find words.

“I’ve discovered a better me” Amara said “Before, I would have hurt you. I would have twisted your Grace around your vessel. I would have loved to hurt you, but I am not that person anymore. You are my past. That pain does not control me anymore. I’ve moved on, became better. I want you to know that. I wont be harming you in anyway, you’re beneath me now. You, your brothers and your father can all go and rot. I am free of this family at last.”   
Michael was stunned.  
Amara turned around and walked away  
“Wait!” Michael shouted to her “Wait”   
Amara paused; her head turned to look at Michael  
“Did my father send you?” He asked.   
Amara looked annoyed at him, as if he were a child she had grown tired off  
“Did you not hear what I just said?” She reached down into her pocket and drew out some sunglasses, she placed them on.   
“He didn’t send you?” Michael pushed “You’re not here on his orders?”   
“No!” Amara snapped “He did not. He knows he is not the boss of me”  
“Help me” Michael finally got out “I know I don’t deserve your help, but he’s hurting my friend. My friend is innocent and doesn’t deserve this. I know you are friendly with the Winchesters, they let you out. He’s hurting their brother”.   
Amara narrowed her eyes at Michael, and she walked out, leaving Michael looking utterly defeated  
“Amara!” She heard him yell. She walked on.


	6. Chapter 6

Amara walked down the hallway. Her meeting with Michael didn’t go entirely to plan. Walk in, speak her mind to Michael, leave all negative thoughts about him in the past, walk out with her head held up.   
Reno. Casino. Spa.   
However, the second her nephew mentioned the Winchesters, her plans had been blown. Her mind flooded with questions. 

Her feelings for the Winchesters were complicated. She loved Dean for freeing her, they were bounded together. They would always be bound. She the Lock and he the Key. She rubbed her chest where the Mark was, sitting just over her heart.   
Fitting place for it to be, her brother broke her heart when he locked her up and then by freeing her, Dean has returned the Mark to her flesh.   
She knew he didn’t return these feelings for her. For Dean, family was his love. She had also grown herself as a person and had become independent, not needing to rely on anybody else other than herself. The old Amara would pine after Dean, wish to be with him, this new Amara did not. 

So why couldn’t she rid her thoughts of the name Winchesters as soon as Michael spoke that name? Why could see Dean in her mind right now. Why was it the thought of the Winchesters being hurt by Chuck hurt her?

She let out a cry of frustration and an angel turned to look at her.  
“What are you looking at?” Amara snapped at it. Angels were not her favourite beings, always admiring Chuck, worshipping Chuck. They knew who he really was, they knew he had abandoned them all and still they were blindly devoted to him.   
Angels were suck ups.  
The angel sunk into the wall, trying to look as small and unimportant as they could be. Amara stormed into the throne room, throwing open the doors as she approached. Chuck would be in here she imagined.  
“Brother?” She spoke to the room. It was empty after all, he was not here, but she knew he could hear her  
“Where are you?” She went on, walking around the room, touching the throne of Heaven as she did. She knew that would get his attention for sure.  
There was no reply. Naturally.   
“Brother, don’t ignore me”

Doctor Theos pushed open the door.   
Adam didn’t pay him any attention. He came into the room a lot now. Sometimes he would just stand and watch Adam, silently observing him. Sometimes he spoke to Adam.   
Other times Adam’s head was so foggy he couldn’t remember entire conversations. At times, Adam had the impression the doctor was talking to himself.

For Chuck, the room was simply a small office in an abandoned warehouse. Adam was slumped against the wall, sitting on the ground. Chuck never moved Adam out of this room, in fact Adam had not moved at all since Chuck brought him here, Adam only believed he was walking around.   
Adam finally looked up. His bed was so soft. The room was warm.   
The room was cold and damp. A naked bulb the only light. It never got turned off.  
“Hi” Adam said, he yawned. He was always feeling tired now. “Do we have another therapy session?”   
“We do” Chuck smiled “Today I wanted to talk more about your delusions. You see Adam, I find in my patients if we talk about recurring themes, we can often find a pattern. This means I want you to tell me what Michael used to tell you”   
Adam frowned   
“He’s not real though”   
Chuck smiled.   
“He’s not real, yes, but this will help you. Now, before you told me Michael was making you both hide from this evil God. Why was he hiding? What did he find? What has Michael told you”   
Adam at the doctor. He was holding a clipboard, sitting on Adam’s bed with him.   
He was smiling again.   
“He” Adam began “He was scared. He told my brothers -Sorry, I mean I don’t have brothers- but Michael had been speaking to two other guys. God was coming for Michael because Michael told his secret, but Michael wasn’t just gonna run, he was finding a way to fight back against God. He said he knew how to take the Light from God. I don’t know what that means, it’s just my brain making things up right?” 

Chuck leaned in  
“What did Michael learn? How was he planning on taking God’s Light? How far into his plans is he?”   
Adam blinked  
“Adam” Chuck pressed on “Tell me”  
“I-I- Don’t know” Adam got out “It’s just my brain making things up. I don’t know. Michael was scared, he moved fast, he was looking for God everywhere, scared we were being followed. He didn’t tell me. He didn’t show me. He pushed me down before I could see”   
Chuck glared at Adam in disgust, but to Adam, the doctor was smiling warmly  
“I see” Chuck said.  
He stood up.   
Adam watched as the doctor stood  
“Time for your medication, Adam” he said.   
Adam was confused. He took his medication at night. It was daytime  
“But, it’s not time yet, I take th-“   
Adam gasped.   
Chuck brought his hand up and clicked his fingers. Adam collapsed backwards onto the floor. He was unconscious before he could finish talking. In hours he would awaken without remembering anything at all. 

Chuck was seething.   
Of course Michael would have covered his tracks. Glaring down at the empty vessel of Michael’s, Chuck wanted to burn him up, cell by cell, both to punish Michael and the Winchesters, however the longer he kept Adam alive, the more he could make Michael suffer. However, would Michael even know if he killed Adam. He didn’t have to find out. Adam could be gone Michael would still think they could be hope and then Chuck will crush it.   
If Adam really didn’t know anything, he was useless to Chuck...   
“Ooooh” Chuck moaned, a smile appearing on his face. He lifted his had up again and held it in Adam’s direction. He focused on Adam’s blood, making it all pile up on itself, bursting veins, exploding cells. Crushing his lungs as they tried to expand. He watched as Adam’s breathing turned shallow and fast. Watched as the colour drained from his face as his body twitched. 

Brother  
… Brother  
Brother  
Chuck rolled his eyes. Why did she always have to call him when he is busy! Blood was dripping from Adam’s mouth, but he was still alive.   
BROTHER  
She wasn’t going to give up, so in a glow of light, Chuck located his sister and flew in her direction, she was in a park waiting for him.   
“Amara” He said. He wasn’t happy to see her, not after she abandoned him in Reno and allowed him to walk all over the earth. Family loyalty was something she didn’t get. 

“Brother” She said to him “What are you doing?”

Chuck sighed, she was always moaning at him too.   
“You’re gonna have to be specific. I’m going like three or four things right now. Creating a new book, chasing up a few loose ends, punishing my son, making music, eating”  
“I meant with the Winchesters, their brother”  
Chuck’s eyes narrowed  
“Have you been spying on me Amara? You know I don’t like that. What I do with my toys has nothing to do with you”  
“It does if it concerns the Winchesters”  
The nerve of her!   
Chuck felt himself getting angry, he closed the distance between him and his sister and grabbed her wrist  
“I said they are my toys. I created them. You understand?”   
She pulled her arm out of his grip  
“Don’t touch me, Chuck. You know what I can do to you”   
Chuck backed down, yes, he knew what she could do. The day Sam and Dean let her free was his greatest regret. He should have stopped them, but he had been too soft. Now he was paying for that  
“I’m going now” Chuck spat “Don’t expect me to answer your prayers again Sister”. He hissed out the last word as if it was the greatest insult he could give her.  
And then he was gone. Amara breathed deeply.   
If she wanted answers, she would find them herself.  
The answers she wanted were sitting drinking beer at their kitchen table.   
Dean swore loudly and pulled out his gun.   
Sam jumped to his feet, his hair flying around as he spun around to face her  
“AMARA!” They both shouted at the same time.   
Dean didn’t lower the gun.  
At the table was a boy Amara didn’t know, however she had an idea of who he was, he looked just like his father after all. Next to him was the Winchester’s angel. She never quite remembered his name, but she knew he once said yes to Lucifer. He was not important enough for her.  
Sam and Dean moved closer together, blocking the boy from her sight, his blue eyes on Amara, looking at her in surprise, in wonder. The angel stood too, his hand on the child. Amara was reminded of animals protecting their young. Right now the Winchesters and their pet angel were not the friendliest, however what really bothered her was the child. She could only imagine what he could do to her.

“I’m not here for trouble, so you can put your gun away Dean” She said, looking at Dean and yet again feeling that connection between them. He still had his gun pointed at her, which bothered her in a small way. Was he really going to try and hurt her again? They both knew Dean could never hurt her.  
“I think not” Dean said, “Why are you here?”   
Straight to businesses then.

“When I was here last, I didn’t learn everything it seems.” She paused; Dean still had the gun pointed at her head “Do you have another brother? One who said yes to Michael?”  
The effect this one sentence had on them was confirmation alone. Sam’s mouth opened and he mouthed something Amara didn’t get, and Dean’s eyebrows lowered

“Adam” Sam said “Why? What’s happened? Amara!”   
Dean lowered his gun only so slightly  
Amara didn’t answer right away. She loved Dean, however he would never see her as anything but the bad party, even though she was the wronged one. If she offered to help this brother of theirs, maybe then…  
“Michael and your brother are no longer together. Michael is in heaven’s jail and Chuck is hurting your brother” 

There was deadly silence in the room  
“Where is Adam?” Sam asked.  
Dean lowered his gun  
“That son of a bitch!” he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.   
The child was looking from the Angel to the brothers in confusion.   
“I do not know” Amara told them “My brother has him, Michael doesn’t know either.”   
“Where’s Michael?” The angel asked Amara.   
“He’s in jail” She said, uncaring. Michael was not her concern, none of her nephews meant anything to her. Not even this kid who was still looking at her. They were nothing, he was nothing. She had washed her hands of the lot.   
“We must get him out. He can find Adam. Adam is his vessel. We must go to heaven” The angel actually stood up, as if he were to go right now. That made Amara laugh.  
“You do know you cant just break another angel out of there? My brother made those cells himself, the warding on those cells are far too much for an ordinary angel to break out off”   
The Winchesters turned to look at her  
“No” She said “I’m not breaking him out. Michael hurt me remember, him, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. He can rot in there and the others can rot in the empty for what they did to me”   
Dean was looking right at her  
“Adam is family” He said, looking her right in the eye “And we need him. We already let him down twice now. We couldn’t protect him, and he died, later he had to say yes to Michael because I refused. Then we threw him in Hell. This is on us. Please, help us find our brother”.   
Damn those eyes. 

Amara pressed her lips.   
She didn’t want to let Michael out at all. It ruined everything she wanted right now, but then she remembered. If she was to fully become her better self, then maybe…

BANG  
Michael’s wings flew up, he had been dozing asleep, something he only ever did recently to recover from his wounds. The doors has been blown open and there stood Amara framed, dust and debris flying. Michael rubbed his eyes to clear them off dust, he was shocked by the sudden turn of events. Had she changed her mind on hurting him or was this something else?   
She walked up to him, as he was sitting on the floor he had to look up to see her face, his golden brown eyes looking up at her. He was not even more messy, which she was secretly happy about.   
“How about a jail break?” She asked him.


	7. Chapter 7

This turn of events Michael had not been expecting.  
It seemed to him that Amara was thoroughly enjoying dragging him along as he tried to get his footing. He stumbled around corner after corner, clutching Adam’s soul in his hand. Angels blurred past him, he blinked trying to clear his vision. He was badly injured enough his sight was not totally clear, dust making his eyes water, something he didn’t know before.  
Amara stormed to the middle of the hall, turned and opened a door. Michael had not been around when Metatron sealed heaven, so he wasn’t ready for the drop!   
He clutched Amara, felt his wings flapping, could feel himself falling.   
“Oh relax will you” She snapped at him, his angelic form changing from corporeal to celestial wavelengths. This always happened in the material world but it was a shock all the same. Michael had only ever been in this form three times in his whole existence and all three had been recently. Once to save John Winchester’s life and he had spoken to Dean, the second time he had came down to speak with Zachariah in person and the last time, the last time he had met Adam.   
The world below started to shake; Michael could see it trembling in reaction to him coming closer. The humans down there would hear a high pitch noise that Michael emitted when near. It was so loud some humans would burst into flame. Michael hated that. He hated that his father would allow this to happen, that he would design the humans in this way to be so incompatible to the Prince who wanted to protect them.   
Amara was taking him somewhere, she was leading him, pulling him, he wanted to know where he was going and-  
Something stung. She had tricked him!   
His grace burned, it felt like something was pushing him back, repelling him. It lasted for a second until he was pushed through the warding into a familiar bunker.  
“What the hell!” Dean Winchester shouted  
Sam made a noise of pain and covered his ears, a cup on the table exploded. Everything was flooded in red flashing lights, a siren wailed but on top of that was the high pitch noise of an archangel that had crashed into their home.   
Castiel looked up at the archangel hovering near the ceiling.   
Michael could see them. Sam was now on the floor, screaming with the noise of having Michael so close in his true form. Dean was holding him, trying to shout to Castiel  
“Cas, move him away” Dean shouted  
“Dean, I can’t just move an archangel” Castiel said.  
“Michael?” Castiel called up to his older brother “Can you move to another room”.  
Castiel’s hair was blowing.   
The light slowly moved into the library and out of sight, however the sound of smashing plates told Castiel his brother was in the kitchen.   
“Well, you did ask for him” Amara spoke up.   
She has appeared standing on the stairs into the room. Her eyes firmly back on Dean.   
Sam was gasping, he still had hold of his ears, but slowly he looked up. His face was red and his eyes were watering  
“We didn’t mean bring him here in that form” Dean raged, he was still holding Sam.   
“He’s out of a vessel” Amara said, stating a very obvious clear fact. 

“I’m ok Dean, I’m okay” Sam got to his feet, he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked at Amara  
“Thank you” Sam said. Amara smiled a little. At least one of the Winchesters had manners.  
“I’m going now” She told them “I’m already later for Reno. I don’t want to be held up any longer. Speak to Michael, he will know where your brother is”   
“Wait” Dean said to her “How do we talk to him? We can’t get near him without our ears blowing”   
Amara didn’t answer straight away, because she knew Dean would not like the answer.   
“You know how to speak to him” She looked away from Dean. “I should be going. Good luck with your brother”.

Sam and Castiel looked at each other.   
“I will try to speak to Michael” Castiel began “Getting him to answer may be hard in his current form, but we will find Adam’s location and save him from Chuck”   
“Will that work? An angel without a vessel can only appear for a short time. When Lucifer tried with me, he could only show himself when I was asleep. We could try to ask Michael to do the same” 

Jack walked into the room  
“There... is something…in the kitchen”   
“It’s your uncle” Castiel told him   
“Oh” Jack frowned.  
Sam looked back at Dean  
“Hey, what did Amara mean? ‘You know how to speak to him’ can you speak with him without getting too near?” 

Dean didn’t answer.   
His hands were balled into fists. His jaw clenched. Inside Dean’s head, the drowning feeling he once experienced in his time of hell was coming back to him.  
He knew how he could talk to Michael.   
He wouldn’t do it.   
He couldn’t do it.   
Yet he knew he would.  
“Dean?” Castiel asked. They were looking at him.   
“Michael. He needs a vessel” Dean said, his voice sounded far away “We can’t speak to him while he’s in that form. I’m the only one who can hold him.. It’s the only way to save Adam, and, and we owe him that. We need to save him. I’ve got to say yes”   
Dean’s throat felt like it was closing. He needed a drink. His heart was pounding.   
He could almost feel Michael, there in the kitchen, waiting for him.   
“No” Jack said “you can’t!”  
“Dean” Sam looked hurt “After what he did to you last time you said yes”  
Castiel was looking thoughtful   
“I do not like this, but – this Michael is not the same Michael that Dean said yes to”   
“Dean, no” Sam said. “We’ll think of another way of speaking to him. Hell, he can lead us to where Adam is. He doesn’t need a vessel”   
Dean flatly answered him “If he does that, Chuck will know we are all there. It will put Adam in risk”   
Sam was shaking his head. It was killing Dean.   
“It’s ok Sammy. I wont say yes to Michael”   
Sam nodded, he didn’t look convinced, but he nodded.  
Michael went around and around near the ceiling. It was really small in this room. The lights smashed the second he entered. Cups, plates and other things smashed when he came near. He could see Castiel entering the room, he was looking at him. Michael continued to move. He didn’t like hovering still, then something surprised him. A boy entered the room and Michael stopped moving, he looked down. This boy he had once seen in Castiel’s memories. He should have been dead; Michael had seen him die. He looked just like Lucifer almost. If Michael wasn’t trying to save his strength he would have tried reaching out to the child out of basic instinct to be with his brother, but it was more than enough trying to keep himself together. 

Castiel was speaking to him.   
“-Tell us where Adam is? We can go get him-“   
It sounded like Castiel was speaking to him from under water, he turned again and started moving.   
Michael could feel Adam, but he felt far way.   
“Michael, can you take on a form to speak to us?” Castiel pressed.  
Michael couldn’t do that. He wasn’t strong enough. Just being here was draining him more.   
The child was looking up at him.   
Castiel tried again, but he couldn’t hear anything from Michael. 

Michael felt Adam’s soul, still being held protectively in his hands. He didn’t want to let go of Adam, he wanted to hold him forever. Yet he needed somebody else to protect him for now, until he was strong enough.  
He slowed his movements when he was above Castiel, and allowed the tiny part of Adam’s soul to leave his fingers.   
It hurt so much to let him go.   
“Cas” Jack said, noticing the smaller white light leaving the swelling mass of silver light  
Castiel reached up and caught the light  
“It’s a fragment of a human soul” He said, he looked up at Michael   
Castiel moved Jack out of the room, he took the soul to Sam and Dean. Dean was having a drink  
“Sam, Dean” Castiel opened his hand to show them what he was holding “I think this is Adam”.   
Sam had gone to bed. Jack was in his room. Castiel was watching Dean like a hawk.   
“Jesus Cas” Dean said “I’m not going to do anything stupid”   
“No, my name is not Jesus Cas, it’s just Castiel” The angel said  
Dean snorted.   
“Don’t ever change Cas”   
“I don’t like how this sounds like a goodbye Dean” Castiel grumbled, seeing right through Dean’s weak goodbye.   
Typical him  
“It’s not” Dean reassured him “I’m not going to do anything stupid. I’m off to bed”   
“Dean…” Castiel said   
“It’s fine Cas. Im just going to bed, or do you want to walk me to my room?”   
Dean got up and drained his drink, he smiled to Castiel “Goodnight”   
He left Castiel holding on to the bit of Adam’s soul.  
Dean walked into the hall, he went into his room and laid on his bed.   
Adam’s face swam into his eyes.  
He remembered Michael, taunting him in the mirror.  
‘This is not him’ Dean told himself. ‘This Michael isn’t HIM’   
His breathing was shallow and fast. His eyes watered.   
He was shaking as he opened his door and crept out back into the kitchen.   
Michael was there. He was a mass of bright light dancing on the ceiling.   
Dean’s hair blew under the wind Michael’s power was causing. His t-shirt fanned and rippled up and down his back  
“We need to find Adam, otherwise I would never do this. Not after last time. I know that wasn’t you, but that was another Michael and he tricked me. He used me, for months. Now I need to know you wont do the same. I owe Adam. I let him down and he is family. But I want the same deal as Adam, I want to be in control. I asked the last Michael this and he said yes, and he lied, so if I were to say yes, I need your word that you wont run off with me, that you will leave when I ask, do I have your word?”   
The floor lurched and then Dean was no longer standing in the kitchen.   
He was in a garden and standing in front of him was a man with brown hair. He was beautiful. He looked soft, well groomed, his skin was perfect, and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him, but he knew who this was.

“Well you don’t look like Cate Blanchett after all” Dean remarked.   
In truth, his heart was pounding. Whatever he had expected, it was not a face to face with Michael.   
Michael had opened his mouth to talk, but Dean’s worlds had clearly confused him  
“What is a Cate Blanchett?” He asked. His voice sent Goosebumps up Dean’s arms. It was like music.   
“It’s nothing” Dean told the archangel.   
“So” Dean said   
“I understand the other Michael hurt you. I seen him in Castiel’s mind. Dean, I want to give you my word. I am not him. We both may be the same being, but we are not the same. Adam is my family too. For years in the cage, we only had each other. It is my wish to save him and be reunited with him. I will not hurt you Dean, it was always my intention to give you a choice, to be honest with you. Back before the cage and now, I have never intended to harm you in any way. Right now I am not at full strength, I need to recover but I can help you find Adam, I wish to get back to Adam. He is my home.” 

Dean listened to his words  
“Just give me your word”  
Michael’s head moved to the side  
“I will leave if you ask me to, or as soon as we get Adam to safety” 

Dean nodded  
“Then yes!”


	8. Chapter 8

“DEAN, DEAN!”  
His door slammed open as Sam and Castiel stormed in  
“AUGH!” Dean yelled. Leaping up, bringing out his gun as he did. His hunter instincts kicking in as his heart raced.  
“Guys, really?” Dean shouted, lowing the gun pointed at his brother and best friend.  
“You’re here!” Castiel said “Michael has gone”  
“Oh about that” Dean moved the gun back under his pillow.  
“He hasn’t gone, he’s right there in fact”  
Dean pointed to the end of his bed, where Michael sat. The Archangel was paying him no attention, he had been healing himself all night. Right now he was preoccupied with his wings

“You let him him? You said yes?” Sam said, his face twisting into that look Dean knew well  
“Just drop it Sammy” Dean reasoned. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with his brother.  
“It’s all fine. Michael give me his word. He’s just here for Adam, who we can now find.”  
Sam walked out, Castiel give Dean ‘The look’ and left too.  
“See what I have to put up with? Brothers, I swear” Dean said to Michael.  
Dean walked into the Kitchen; it was strange being with an Archangel. Did Michael have to move when he moved? As far as Dean knew, he was still in his room, sitting on the bed, however as Dean placed bacon in the frying pan he noticed Michael standing by the wall, touching the notice board with his thin fingers going over the notes.  
Dean sat and ate. Sam was sipping tea, still not speaking to Dean.  
“Ok, it was a dick move I know, but we owe Adam this” Dean told him, ripping into the sandwich, chewing and swallowing  
“We did leave him in hell and he is our brother, if that son of a Bitch Chuck is hurting him, we need to save him, this is on us”  
“I’m not pissed Dean” Sam said, even though he was. “You lied to me. Again”.  
Michael flapped his wings slowly, going up and down, feathers rearranging themselves, cuts healing.  
Dean took another bite.  
Sam finally stopped looking angry.  
“Does Michael know where Adam is?” Sam asked, “What’s he saying?”  
Dean looked at Michael, eyebrow raised  
“Adam is in the distance” the Archangel said  
“Um, and in human speak that is?...” Dean asked  
Sam looked confused  
“He is some miles off” Michael tried to explain.  
“His location is ‘some miles off’” Dean reported to Sam.  
“We can go there soon, my wings are almost healed” Michael added, still healing his wounds  
“Michael says he will be ready soon” Dean said  
“Where is the child?” Michael asked, randomly  
“What? Jack?” Dean asked  
“What?” Sam said  
“He’s asking about the kid” Dean told him.  
“Yes. ‘Jack’ is that his name?” Michael asked  
“Kid’s off limits” Dean said “We’re here for Adam”  
Michael frowned.  
Dean drowned his coffee down  
“Ready!”  
Michael looked up  
“My wings are not ready yet” He informed Dean “I will need longer to recover”  
“Nope, we go now. Chuck could be hurting Adam. We’ll go in the car”.  
Michael looked uneasy  
“I do not know what a car is”  
Sam stood,  
“I’ll get Cas, we’ll leave Jack here, Chuck can’t know he is back”  
Michael still looked troubled  
“What is a car?”  
Michael soon sound out what a car was. He hated it.  
He was cramped. His wings didn’t fit, his entire body constricted inside this small metal container. It moved. He felt like he was unstable, sitting behind Dean, feeling Castiel’s wings up against him. He wondered how Castiel tolerated this.  
Did he not feel like he was being thrown side to side as the car turned, pushed back into the seat as the thing accelerated fast, feeling his body jerk as Dean braked. This was awful. He started experiencing a slight sick feeling that was growing as the car took corners fast, some corners very sharp.  
“My being does not agree with this” Michael told Dean. “I feel a sickness”.  
“Just breath” Dean told him “Want to window down?”  
“I hate this. I much prefer flying.” Michael complained in the backseat. Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed  
“What is he saying?” Sam asked Dean  
“He’s getting car sick” Dean had a smile on his face. Michael was sure Dean was going even faster after that.  
“What direction, Mike?” Dean asked  
“It’s Michael” The Archangel corrected “And Adam is north and east”  
“What?” Dean said. “How is he both north and east?”  
Michael thought “If I were to fly, I would fly north, but lean to the east”  
Dean thought for a second  
“North east from here? Iowa, Minnesota, Wisconsin?”  
Michael sat forward, holding the seat for support  
“I do not know those names, but the last one is the birthplace of Adam”  
Dean swore again  
“Of course, Chuck knows where Adam lives, we’ll head there”  
“My father did humanity a great injustice by gifting them to knowledge on inventing these contraptions. I never knew his crimes were so long”  
“Hey! Cars are awesome. Baby is a fine girl” Dean said  
Sam was listening, he was looking side ward at Dean with a slight grin.  
“This is the worst vessel I have travelled in. I wish to burn it”  
“You take that back, Baby don’t listen to him”  
Sam held in a laugh. 

So, somebody had let Michael out. He knew who. Only somebody with his level of power could open this door.  
Chuck stood in the destroyed cell, the bars twisted and blown off their hinges. Rubble laid scattered around the floor.  
“Amara” Chuck hissed. He was raging. His body was shaking. Nobody interfered with his toys. Nobody!  
He moved around the cell, looking for any sign of something Michael may have dropped. Having found nothing, Chuck got up and stormed out of Heaven’s jail. The doors burst open and Chuck stormed down the hall  
“Praise Him! Praise-“ The angel give a scream as her eyes were burned out as Chuck smited her as he passed.

“AMARA!” He yelled, looking for his sister. She will give him Michael back. He was not yet finished with his son.  
He turned corners, the angels seeing his rage cowered, those who were foolish enough to attract Chuck’s attention were smited where they stood.  
One thing became apparent to Chuck. Amara was not here, his sister had taken Michael and left with him.  
Fine. He will find them.  
He paused.  
What was Michael’s plan? Chuck thought for a second. Michael would naturally want a vessel. Dean would say no. There was no other Winchester who could hold Michel, except Adam. Michael cared a lot for Adam, meaning he would be working his way back to that boy.  
Chuck smiled, a dangerous smile.  
He would go and visit Adam and prepare him for Michael’s arrival. 

“Hello Adam” The doctor said.  
Adam opened his eyes. It felt like his head had been carved in two. His breathe felt cold, but then when Adam swallowed, it was agony, as though he had swallowed glass. He reached a shaky hand up to touch his head, sure he would feel blood, maybe his skull cracked open, but there was nothing there.  
Adam tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth with a raspy nose  
“Yeah that is to be expected. Do you remember what happened Adam? You tried to hurt yourself again. You drank bleach, you look terrible”  
The room came into sight. Adam was yet again laying on his bed. He couldn’t remember drinking bleach. The last thing we remembered was going to take his medication.

The doctor seemed to understand his thinking  
“It causes memory loss” He said “The bleach in your system. We believe it triggered a seizure, we have done all the correct scans”  
Adam touched his face, his checks were burning.  
The room blurring. The walls had cracks in them, Doctor Theos kept changing form, his face merging into another person entirely. Even his bed was changing, one moment he was on his bed, the next the floor.  
“What is happening? Adam managed to get out, trying to speak even though it hurt.  
Doctor Theos smiled at him, to Adam, it looked scary, like a lion smiling at him before it ate him  
“Michael did this to you” The doctor said  
Adam looked.  
“He’s coming here now” The doctor went on  
Adam shook his head.  
“He’s not real”  
Doctor Theos grinned  
“Oh no Adam. He is real. He’s coming to get you”  
Chuck emerged in that second, and Adam noticed he was sitting on the floor. There was a pounding behind his eyes, there was something very noticeably wrong with his chest. Each breathe felt like it was trying to inflate lungs that just didn’t want to expand.  
Adam gasped for air, Chuck came closer and made crude fish impressions with his mouth, mocking Adam’s struggle to breathe  
“You?” Adam gasped in horror at Chuck.

“No” Michael said “It’s me. It’s Michael. Adam what’s wrong?”  
Adam’s lower lip dropped.  
“Michael” He managed.  
“Shhhh” Michael reached out and placed his hands onto Adam’s face. Adam leaned slight into his hands, his eyes closing under the Archangel’s cool touch.  
“Your lung has collapsed” Michael said soothing “The oxygen you need is crushing you. Isn’t that poetic?”  
Adam opened his eyes  
Chuck was holding Adam’s face inches from his own  
“And soon, you’re going to suffocate”  
Adam screamed.  
“Stop shouting, you’re always shouting” Michael slapped him.  
Adam fell back. Michael started to pace the room.  
“When we met, you were shouting too. Michael made his voice go high pitch.  
“Oh Dean, help me Dean! Dean I can’t get out, the door won’t open” do you know how pathetic you looked?”  
Michael puffed up his wings in annoyance. His eye blazing with fury.  
Adam gasped for air. Pain shot through his chest; a moan escaped his lips as he clutched himself.  
“Imagine my embarrassment Adam, my humiliation when I returned to heaven, and it wasn’t my sword I was with. It was his weaker half brother. The one who was good for nothing save a Ghoul meal”  
“None of this is real” Adam gasped “You’re not real”  
“Oh, it’s real” Chuck said.  
He was laughing at Adam.  
Adam leaned forward, holding an arm around his ribs and the other near his neck. Gasping for air. His face was twisted with pain. The more he tried to breath in, the harder and painful it came.

“Can you remember when they left you in hell?” Chuck asked him “Did you know all the times Sam and Dean talked about you, knowing you were trapped down there. Do you remember when they took Lucifer, and just left you rotting”.  
Adam was shaking his head. He coughed and whimpered.

“Adam, I want to show you something” Chuck stopped and leaned down “I want to show you how little you care to Sam and Dean, look”  
Chuck touched Adam’s forehead and images rushed into Adam’s head.

Sam and Dean surrounded by a group of teenage girls, all dressed up. There was one girl in clothing that looked like his  
“Who’s that?” Sam asked Dean, they both looked confused  
“Oh that’s Adam… John Winchester’s other kid”  
Chuck leaned in  
“Dean also had a choice to get you out of hell, and he picked Sam over you in a second”  
Adam was shaking  
“Don’t forget Castiel” Chuck went on “He could have pulled you out of hell too. He did not, you know why? Because you don’t matter Adam. You are nothing”  
Adam was back in the room.  
Chuck was looking at him  
“Now look, Michael has left you too. Everybody leaves you Adam. Your father didn’t want anything to do with you for years. Your own preferred being at the hospital rather than be with you. Sam and Dean did not care for you, and now the angel you claim to love so much has left you too. You’re all alone, with me”.  
As Adam watched, Chuck turned bright. White light shone from him and Adam covered his eyes. It was so bad he could see it through his closed eyes. He covered his eyes but still the light wouldn’t go down. It was glory. It made his ears ring, his eyes burn.  
“Stop. Stop. Stop” Adam begged.  
It stopped as soon as it began.  
He was alone, in a room. It was dark and damp. The walls were cracked, there was a drip, drip, drip in the distance. A bear bulb swung over his head.  
This was not a hospital.  
Adam looked down at himself. He was wearing the same clothing he was wearing the night Michael was taken from him. Although now they were filthy, they needed washing badly and Adam needed to bath. He was so cold, the pain still very bad. He looked around, wondering where Chuck went. Wondering if he was really there.  
Adam held himself and cried.  
What was going on?  
What was happening to him.  
Somewhere nearby, a door slammed shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean turned on the light and held it out in front of him, just over his gun. Beside him, Michael walked almost touching him. As Dean watched, Sam walked through the Archangel, Dean raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. Michael didn’t even blink.   
“Can you hear anything?” Sam whispered next to Dean. 

Dean listened; it was so quiet. The old building was making noise, but he couldn’t hear Adam.   
“Mike, can you feel Adam?” Dean asked in a low voice.   
“Yes” the archangel answered, however he looked troubled “We must be careful. God may be here too”  
“Adam” Dean said in a hushed voice. “Adam, are you there?”   
Castiel walked further in the room, his head was held slightly to the side, looking into all the dark corners. Sam shone the light around to follow the angel, showing a bare warehouse. Wet patches on the floor, exposed wires hanging down from the ceiling and cracks in the walls. The place was abandoned and looked derelict.   
“Adam?” Sam called gently.  
Michael looked uneasy. His head turned in all directions, he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, stopping him from walking, and Dean seen why. On the floor was blood. 

“Sam, Cas” Dean called in a low voice.  
They came over, Castiel bent lower to see  
“It’s Adam’s” Michael confirmed at the same time as Castiel.   
“Adam’s” Castiel said.   
“Chuck man, I swear if he’s hurt Adam…” Dean lifted back up.   
Next to him, Michael was doing another check of the room  
“I do not like this” He said   
Dean ignored him, his nerves were on edge enough without Michael making it worse.  
Sam followed the trail of blood, it looked like something had walked the blood across the floor. The blood was in the form of footsteps.   
“Dean, it’s coming from over here” Sam said, moving further in. He followed the trail to the far side, getting more and more thicker until he came to a door.   
Michael swallowed. Every part of his being was screaming they were being watched. He could almost feel his father’s eyes on his own, like he was seeing him through Dean.   
“Tread carefully” Michael told Dean. 

Castiel reached Sam. He reached out for the handle.  
It opened at Castiel’s touch. It wasn’t closed.   
The room looked like an office, small and enclosed.   
There was something inside.  
Sam shone the light around the room as Dean came in, the beam hit a strange site.   
“ADAM!” Michael shouted.   
Dean could feel Michael trying to push him down, but he fought against him  
“Hey” Dean reminded him “No” 

“Adam?” Sam asked, while Castiel looked at Dean.   
Adam was sitting on the floor in the corner, his arms tucked around his head, which was buried in his legs.   
“Adam. It’s us” Sam said reassuringly. Adam didn’t look up, he was rocking back and forth, whimpering.   
“What has Chuck done to him?” Castiel asked, walking near to the teenager to look down and check on him.   
At his touch, Adam yelped and rocked faster.   
“Let me talk to him” Michael ordered Dean, trying to take control again   
“No” Dean said, “I’m in control”   
“Dean, please” Michael said again. Dean stopped, he never heard Michael plead like that, but Dean remembered the last time he allowed Michael inside of him. He wouldn’t give control.   
Adam made another low noise  
“Adam” Castiel said “Do you remember me? It’s Castiel. Sam and Dean are here, your brothers are here”   
Adam flinched. It was Chuck. He knew it was Chuck.   
He hadn’t gone away, he only wanted Adam to believe he had.   
Adam knew if he looked up now, ‘his brothers’ would slowly turn on him. He knew Chuck’s tricks now  
“You’re not real” Adam whispered “Not real”   
Sam kneeled and touched Adam’s leg.  
“Hey Adam, of course we’re real. What Chuck did to you, it’s all over. Michael is here, he’s with Dean. We’ve come to take you home”   
“No” Adam mumbled “You’re not real”   
“Hey kid, look up” Dean said to Adam. He reached out and pulled Adam’s arm, making Adam yelp  
“Stop that” Michael told Dean “You are scaring him”   
Dean carried on until Adam could see them  
“Hey. It’s us” Dean told him “We’re real Adam. It’s ok”   
Adam was looking at him strangely.   
An unexpected look crossed Adam’s face, he looked terrified but slowly his eyes searched Dean’s face  
“See? We’re very real” Dean said light-hearted   
Adam frowned slightly. He could sense something within Dean. It was an aurora. He was picking up on something familiar. Something he knew…  
It was Michael. 

Adam’s heart pounded fast.  
He knew this trick. ‘Michael’ would appear to him as various forms before attacking him, it was Chuck’s favourite trick, allow Adam to believe the archangel was there before turning things ugly.   
Adam wouldn’t fall for it this time. There was a pipe behind him, he had hidden it behind him, waiting for when Chuck returned. Maybe he couldn’t hurt Chuck, but he deserved to get one hit in before Chuck killed him. Slowly, Adam reached behind him, unnoticed by ‘his brothers’ and their angel friend. They weren’t really here. It was just Chuck.   
“Adam” Dean tried again “You ok?”   
“Yeah” Adam mumbled “I’m good”   
Suddenly, Adam’s arm came swinging around and up, hitting Dean on the side of his head with enough force to knock Dean off his feet. Adam screamed as he hit Dean on the head again, he screamed as he raised his arm, feeling strong hands grabbing his arm and holding him. Forcing the pipe out of his hand  
“YOU’RE NOT REAL!” Adam screamed, kicking out and trying to free himself.   
“Adam” Dean said, he got up to his feet.   
“..Not real, you’re not real, not real” Adam struggled, Castiel was holding him as Sam tried to calm Adam’s kicking feet  
“Adam” Dean said again, and Adam noticed something. The way Dean was saying his name.   
“Michael?” He whispered

When Dean had been knocked out cold, Michael had seized his chance. Michael would heal Dean, but first he needed to speak to Adam. 

“Yes” Michael said “Adam, it’s me”   
Horror. Adam’s blood ran cold. This was it. Michael would come close, say horrible things and then he would turn into Chuck and hurt him  
“No” Adam shook his head “You’re not Michael”   
“I am” The archangel answered “Dean let me in. I needed a vessel to find you”   
Adam keep shaking his head, then ‘Michael’s’ words hit him. Adam was not wanted. He had been replaced.   
“No” Adam said “No. You don’t want me. You want Dean. You were using me. All of you used me. You’re not real.”   
Michael looked hurt. Sam could see it in Dean’s face, that was the look Sam knew, it was the same look Dean had once given him, when Sam had chosen Ruby over him. It was heartbreak.   
“At first yes” Michael said “I wanted Dean, but you are the only vessel for me. I would have no other person host me, only you”.  
“How touching!” Chuck said from the middle of the room.   
He looked at Michael, smiled and threw him across the small room.  
“WOW!” Chuck shouted “WOW! Did you see that touching declaration of love? My son has truly fallen in love”. 

Sam and Castiel jumped in horror.   
Castiel pulled out his angel blade and Sam pointed his gun at Chuck.   
“Chuck” Sam said  
Adam’s whimpering got louder.   
“Imagine my shock when I discovered my own personal jail had been broken open and you were missing son!”   
Chuck twisted his wrist and Michael felt Dean’s bones breaking.  
Sam aimed the gun at Chuck and shot a bullet into his head.  
“Sam, really?” Chuck said turning to look at him “A gun. We’ve done this before”   
Chuck waved his hand and the gun flew from Sam’s hand, but Sam hadn’t been meaning to hurt him, only distract him.   
Michael had time to get up, healing Dean’s body and himself. He didn’t know how to fight his father by himself, but he was not going to lay down and allow his father to walk over him. He would protect Adam, and his brothers. He would protect his brother; he had already lost too many at his father’s hand.  
He raised his arm and shot a powerful blast at Chuck, but it did little other than push him back slightly. Michael tried again and Chuck waved it away, the wall behind Sam cracked open and some rubble fell out.   
“So, what is the plan?” Chuck asked, “Get Adam and Michael back together, use him to, what, stop me?” Chuck pushed his lips together  
“Sam, Dean, you will play your parts in this story and Michael, you are just a side character, an annoying side character, you should have just stayed put in hell with Adam. The story didn’t need you back”

Castiel watched Chuck, so far Chuck had totally ignored him  
‘Amara’ Castiel prayed in his head ‘We need you here now. Sam and Dean are in danger, your brother is here, he is going to hurt them, please, you helped us before, please, I implore you to help us again, you are the only one who can stop your brother’.  
“…Always the same with you guys. Messing up the story. The first time I was impressed, but not no more. You will all play your roles, and your role my son is to die, just like your brothers. It’s nothing personal, but poetic symmetry, my fans love it” 

Chuck raised his hand  
“WAIT” Sam said  
“What now Sam?” Chuck asked  
“He’s your son” Sam said “You’re just going to kill him?”  
“Angels are not my children, they are my creation and I can do what I want to them, or haven’t you been paying attention all these years?”   
Chuck was thrown to the floor.   
Michael stood with his hand raised, pointing at Chuck, but it wasn’t him who had fired.  
“You sound like a brat, brother” Amara said.   
She was wearing nothing but a satin bath rope. Her hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head  
“Why is it my retreat is always interrupted because of you” Amara asked, looking down at Chuck.  
“First my massage and now my bath” She walked closer to Chuck, glaring down at him as she came near  
“Sis” He started   
“NO!” She shouted “You always put yourself first, all the time, you always have. I am tired of you brother”   
She reached out with her arm and gripped hold of Chuck’s shoulder, he vanished in a blinding light.  
“He won’t be gone for long, I sent him beyond the edges of the universe” She said all calmly “He will be back in perhaps a month or two, but until then you all have time to sort something out. You do know you can’t kill him without killing me too? And I have no intention of dying, just so you know not to try that way”.  
Amara looked right at Sam and Michael as she spoke, her look was threatening, it was stern, it was challenging. Sam swallowed as Amara continued to make eye contact.   
“Thank you for helping” Castiel told her.   
Amara rolled her eyes  
“If any of you try to interrupt my spa retreat again, I will kill you myself”   
Dark smoke started swirling around Amara’s legs as she transported out of there.   
Michael turned to Adam and walked towards him.  
Adam looked up at him with one eye peaking up over his arm, his eyes were bloodshot and wet.  
“It’s me” Michael said softly to him “I’ve come to save you”   
He reached out slowly and touched Adam’s forehead gently. He stroked Adam’s hair. There was a glow of light as Michael brought his other hand closer to Adam.   
“You left this behind” He told Adam.   
The part of Adam’s soul went back into him, there was a blinding light and Adam shuddered, he looked up fully, tears running down his face as he put his arms around Michael and held him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

“How is he?” Sam asked, as Castiel closed the door shut softly behind him as he walked into the hallway  
“He’s sleeping” Castiel said “He should be fine when he wakes, he’s been through a lot”   
Dean leaned against the wall, Michael was still with him, he was looking at the door without blinking.   
They had placed Adam in Sam’s room, Jack’s door opened, and the Nephilim peeped out of his own room, looking at Dean with wary eyes as if checking to see if it was really him. Michael stopped looking at the door and over at the boy. There was something in his eyes Dean noticed, he didn’t like the look at all. 

“He looks like his father” Michael said.   
He moved slightly closer to Jack, whose eyes squinched up as he sensed Michael.  
Michael stopped, his hand reached out to touch Jack’s face

“HEY!” Dean shouted. “Room”  
Jack’s mouth opened in shock, and he moved back into his room.   
Michael turned to glare at Dean

“You did that on purpose!” Michael angerly replied “I only wanted to-“   
“To what?” Dean said “He’s already suffered enough! Your dad, your brother. I know what you are planning Michael. It’s a bad idea and it’s only gonna hurt the kid if it works” 

Sam and Castiel were watching Dean, at these words they looked past Dean as if seeing Michael.  
“Wait, what is Michael saying?” Sam asked  
Dean returned the glare at Michael.  
“What!” Castiel pushed Dean to answer.   
“He wants to bring Lucifer back. All of them, Raphael and Gabriel too” Dean grumbled  
“No” Sam said, moving forward, his eyes alarmed  
“Let’s take this into the kitchen” Castiel said, he was aware Jack may be listening.   
Michael turned and shot Dean a dark look. Dean stood his ground.   
“It’s a bad idea” Dean advised him  
“You always say family above all” Michael said, crossing his arms “Or does that only apply to you and Sam? Adam is never part of your family. Why should I give up on my family if I can save them?”

In the kitchen, Dean rubbed his face. Michael was strolling backwards and forwards  
“I just wanted to see my Nephew…” He was muttering “…He is my family too”  
“We just spend ten years trying to stop Lucifer” Sam said, his hands in fists  
“Lucifer is more likely to backstab us and join Chuck than help us” Castiel reasoned, looking at Dean and to Michael through him  
“No. I believe my brother will join me.” Michael said “When Adam wakes, I will explain all”   
After that he went quiet. Dean could still see him in the room, but he was ignoring Dean, refusing to answer when Dean tried to speak to him. He never once tried taking control again.

After a few hours, Adam woke.   
He was in Sam’s room, he rolled over on his side, his hand near his mouth. He tried to calm his heartbeat, which was pounding.   
His eyes went over Sam’s possessions, taking in the TV, the pictures, the books, all his DVDs. It was so strange to Adam that Sam and Dean had carried on their lives throughout the years without him. His stomach tightened up. Being here the last time, when Michael and him had gotten out of the cage, that had been hard enough, but now laying on Sam’s bed in, in his room, Adam’s level of awkwardness increased.

He sat up. He wanted to find Michael, but seeing him with Dean hurt. His insides burned with jealousy. He was surprised, but Michael was his friend, he didn’t want Dean taking Michael from him too. Also the last remains of Chuck’s words were still in his head. He couldn’t help but feel jealous, as if Michael had replaced him. He knew that wasn’t true, but seeing Michael inside of Dean made him feel that Chuck was right. He cleared his head, holding grudges wasn’t like him. He just wanted Michael.  
Adam sat up and left the room, he closed the door shut behind him, noticing the door next to him was open a little and a teenage boy looked out  
“Hello” Adam said to him, unsure. He knew this was the devil’s kid from Castiel’s memories. He was alive now, but Adam had seen him die. He could see his blue eyes searching Adam’s face. Adam was creeped out. This boy looked innocent enough, but then so did the devil. 

“Hello” The boy said softly, raising a hand in greeting. His eyes never leaving Adam’s face.   
Whatever Adam was expecting, it wasn’t that. He moved away from the teenager, who was still watching him, to enter the kitchen.   
Adam looked at Dean has he entered, it was clearly his brother and not the archangel, for Dean was drinking beer  
“Oh Adam” Sam said, he looked at Adam with concern. To Adam, he knew he must look a mess. His face was still scratched up a lot, he had refused any help from Castiel when the other angel had offered to heal him.  
He just wanted to be left alone, without anybody else touching him. He knew Michael would heal him.   
“Where’s Michael?” Adam asked, he looked to Dean and then away.   
“He’s by the sink” Dean said pointing behind him to where Michael was. The archangel had become alert the second Adam had walked in  
“Does he want me to enter him? Or should I wait?” Michael asked. Dean almost choked on his beer  
“DUDE! Careful with how you word things…Seriously” Dean shot at him.   
Michael looked confused.   
Adam did too

“What is it?” Adam asked  
“Michael wants to know if you want him to enter you, seriously, you need to come up with a better way of saying that”   
Castiel tilted his head  
“No, that sounds right. We must ask first before entering”   
Dean chuckled  
“Always get consent”   
Both Michael and Castiel didn’t change expression.   
“Oh. Yes!” Adam said  
There was a blinding light as Michael left Dean and went into Adam.   
That was so much better. Michael settled back into Adam but remained in control. For Adam, it was like a blanket he had been missing pressed him down. He relaxed into the weight of the angel.  
“So, I should explain my plan” Michael said.

“My brother Gabriel, long ago he tried to prank our brother” Michael paced the room “The human brother” he explain, as Dean’s mouth opened.   
“The prank was this, our human brother went out into the desert for an extended stay. Gabriel thought it would be amusing if Lucifer followed him out there. I’m sure it was the Pagans who put him up to it, that Loki I guess. I do not know. Gabriel give our human brother a stick for protection, but it was really like a beacon for Lucifer to find him.”   
Sam, Dean and Castiel listened closely, they watched as Michael paced more.  
“When I found out, I sent some angels to ward Lucifer off, but Gabriel got there first and took the stick and hid it in St Peter's Basilica to keep the joke going, trying to lure Lucifer places he would like to destroy. That is just one of many things down there belonging to Gabriel. It’s like his storage place. Thing is, this stick is not just a normal stick. My brother can find anybody holding it, but anybody holding it can find my brother. Find Lucifer. Even in the Empty. I can bring my brother out of there. I alone can not kill my father. I need my brothers for that, all three of them”   
Michael finished and looked at the boys.   
“Chuck does not know the reason I was there that night. He tracked me down to punish me for telling you how to cage him away. He doesn’t know what I am planning. Once I have my brothers back, I will hide them. My father can’t know they are back”   
Sam swallowed. His throat had gone dry  
“What after that? Lucifer is too dangerous to allow to walk the earth, last time he got out, we couldn’t even cage him again”

Michael considered Sam’s words for a moment  
“My brother is nothing compared to God, his wraith when he returns.” 

Dean dropped his gaze, he knew Michael had a point, he didn’t want to admit it. Even Castiel couldn’t think of an alternative way  
“We have the Kid” Dean said, “He’s meant to kill God”   
Michael paused  
“Don’t trust Billie”   
Was all he said, leaving an ominous feeling in the air   
“Why not?” Sam asked. He didn’t trust Billie either, none of them truly did, but she was their only hope, up until now.  
“The vessel of Death always have their own agenda” Michael replied.

Sam and Dean still sat at the table, Dean on his third bottle and Sam still on his first.   
“I don’t like any of this” Sam said  
“Nor do I” Dean took a drink “The freaking devil back again”   
Sam drank too  
“After all we did to get him put away. He’s coming back again”  
Dean rubbed his eyes  
“I just hope Adam will be ok”   
Sam nodded.   
In the library, Michael was healing Adam. His fingers ran over his face, healing the cuts. When he was finished, he turned, surprised to see the Nephilim had snuck up on him. He was looking at Michael with his head tilted to the side.  
“You look like your father, in his true form” Michael said. To his surprise, the child’s eyes narrowed  
“Sam, Dean and Castiel are my dads” He said in defiance.   
Michael laughed. He felt emotion well up in his chest. This boy was so much like Lucifer, but the Lucifer Michael knew best.   
“It was meant to be a compliment; he was beautiful when I knew him” Michael smiled at Jack.   
The child carried on watching him.

“I’m sorry he hurt you” Michael told him “He won’t hurt you again, I’m going to bring him back, my other brothers too, but I will make sure he will never hurt you. Are you ok? Are you happy living with the Winchesters?”   
Jack looked stunned for a second, and then nodded.  
Michael kept looking at Jack for a second more. He held out a hand and touched Jack’s shoulder. He felt warm, he was looking at Michael’s hand.   
“HEY!” Dean said, coming into the library “Away from the kid”   
Michael looked slightly annoyed  
“I see they want to protect you” Michael said to Jack, before moving away. Dean watched him ago  
“You, room” Dean said to Jack. 

Dean waited until Jack left before looking over at Michael  
“We’ve already lost him twice before” Dean stated “I don’t wanna lose him again. Kid’s been through a lot, more than enough”   
Michael understood. He would keep his all his brothers safe if he could.   
“When are you going to do it?” Dean asked him  
“Soon” Michael said “As soon as Adam is ready to set out”   
‘I’m ready right now’ Adam said in Michael’s head ‘Trust me, getting out of here will be good for me, it’s so odd being around them’  
“Is he saying something?” Dean asked, “You look constipated that’s all when you talk to him”  
“What’s constipated?” Michael asked.   
Michael waited until the next day to leave, much to Adam’s annoyance  
“I will not risk your safety, I need to know you are strong enough” Michael told him, looking into the mirror at Adam reflected there.  
‘I said I was fine last night, let’s just get outta here. Seeing the devil in person is nothing to having to look my brothers in the eyes’  
“You have not forgiven them then?” Michael asked, already knowing the answer  
‘No, and they still suck’ Adam answered back.   
“Me and Adam will be going now” Michael spoke to Sam and Dean 

“Sam, Dean. When we meet again, it will be in battle against God, our common foe” Michael said.   
“I understand your concerns against my plan, but I go to do what I feel I must. I can not fight alone. I need my brothers, just as you need each other. Only with the four of us can we hope to even stand a chance. I will make sure Lucifer does not bother you when he returns. I will even keep him in heaven with myself to ensure your safety after. We must do this in order to fight Chuck”   
Sam had tears of fear in his eyes, or were they anger? Michael didn’t ask. He too was feeling apprehensive about seeing all his brothers again. What would he say to them after he had failed all three of them by allowing them to die. Michael took a deep breath, extended his wings and flew from the bunker with a powerful swish of his wings, shaking the building as he took flight.   
“Son of a bitch” Dean moaned as he was knocked backwards. “He did that on purpose!”   
He helped Sam up, shaking his head  
“JERK!” Dean shouted up at the roof.  
“Was that ok?” Michael asked Adam, who Michael could feel was laughing with glee from inside of Michael.   
‘That was the best goodbye I’ve ever had’ Adam laughed. There was something good about seeing Sam and Dean fall over at Michael’s powerful wings. It was the small things that mattered in life, and having a friend in an angel was everything. 

They flew over the sky, the sun was rising higher, everything was orange light. Adam could feel Michael wings beating softly. As a kid, Adam often wondered what it felt like to fly like a bird. Michael’s wings glided faster than any plane, he flew into the heavens and then down back into Italy, this time Chuck did not stop them from descending to the lower levels where Michael found what he was looking for.   
As Michael raised his arm holding the Satan Stick, Adam knew whatever was coming they would face it together, as one. They had gotten through so much worse than this. Michael touched Adam’s stomach and Adam inside reached to where his hand was, both touching for a moment. Together they could overcome anything, even God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Hope you enjoyed Michael and Adam's adventure.   
> xxx


End file.
